Life's Choices
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: Uber. Story explores how the choices our uber Xena and Uber Gabrielle made in their youth affect them in their adult life. Learn how they drifted apart and found each other again. Romance/ Fluff/ Little Drama. Femslash and rated M for mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

A/N: So this is Uber…Femslash…and rated mature for language and sexual situations. Don't expect updates to come quickly or regularly . Right now I'm into this story but we will see how long that last. I have several other stories I'm working on too.

Reviews welcome…Flames aren't. If you don't like it click on that nice red 'X' in the top right corner.

UnBetaed

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello" Sam's distracted voice came over the phone line. She had her cell phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder as she tried to find the problem with the motor she was working on.

_Sam, you have a visitor at the office. _One of the company's secretary's voice sounded in her ear. _She claims that it's important that she speaks with you immediately. _

"I'm a little busy Dana." Sam's was only half listening. "Take their name and number and tell them that I will call them back when I get a chance."

_No Sam._ Dana sounded frustrated._ She's here in the office. _

"Who is it?" Sam asked finally pulling herself way from the motor and giving the woman on the other end her full attention.

_She says her name's Brooke Adams._ Dana told her. _She claims you know her. _

Sam was silent for a beat before she answered, "Yeah I know her." She had been Sam's best friend growing up but the taller woman hadn't heard from her in years. She had disappeared from all of their lives. "Did she say what she wanted?" She finally asked.

_She won't say._ Dana told her. _But she doesn't look good. _The secretary's voice dropped to a near whisper.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in alarm. No matter what had happened between them she still cared for the redhead. Hell she knew it was more than that. She forced away the thoughts of lost opportunities and focused on what she was hearing.

_She's look likes she's been in a fight or something. _Dana told her. _She's been beaten Sam._

Sam felt her blood run cold. "Alright this is what I want you to do. Put her in my office and make sure she stays there. Have one of the boys take her car to my house and put it in the garage. If **anyone** shows up asking after her you tell them she's not there, do you understand?"

_Yeah I understand. _Dana paused for a moment and then asked, _Is this the same Brooke that you knew growing up?_ The question was timid because she knew how painful the whole situation had been for Sam.

"Yes it is." Sam told her. "I've got to get the rig up and running but I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Alright, Sam I'll take care of it." Dana told her before hanging up.

Sam sighed and ran her hand through her short cropped dark hair. Closing her eyes for a moment she blew out a breath. Putting on a pair of glasses to cover her bright blue eyes she turned and hollered out to the guys standing nearby, "Alright let's get this done. I need to rig running by tonight or we are going to lose the field."

Sam sighed as she pulled the old beat up truck into the parking lot outside of Taylor Farms. At twenty eight years old she never thought she would end up back in this small town running the family business. She had so many plans for her life, places she wanted to go, and things she wanted to do, but it seemed it wasn't in the cards for her. It wasn't that she hated what she was doing; oddly enough she really did enjoy it, but it just wasn't where she saw her life.

Her family owned two different companies. One was a farming company and the other was a cotton gin. It had been in her family for generations. Four to be exact and when her grandfather grew ill and her dad needed the help she had volunteered. None of her cousins were up to the challenge so that left Sam and her younger brother Mark. Mark had such potential for his life. He had graduated from the top of his class in culinary school and at only twenty six he was the executive chef at a high class restaurant in a city about an hour away. He was starting to make plans to open his own restaurant soon and Sam refused to let him give that up. So instead she had packed up what life she had in Georgia and returned home two years ago.

She looked at herself as she climbed out of the truck and shook her head. She was covered almost from head to toe in mud. It had taken them six hours but they had finally managed to get the irrigation rig up and running again. Hopefully it would stay that way and they would be able to save the field. It had been such a hot and dry summer and the autumn was not any better.

"Damn, girl what happened to you?" Was the first thing that Dana said when she entered.

"Heh…" Sam shrugged, "Such is the life of a farmer. Is Brooke still here?"

"She's been sleeping since I called you." Dana told her. "She really doesn't look good. Butch and Chester are keeping her company."

Sam snorted a little. Chester was the office's cat and Butch was her boxer. Usually the dog would be with her in the fields but it was just too hot. "I need to shower before I go in there. Would you mind make us some coffee. Something tells me it will be a long afternoon."

"of course." Dana promised.

Sam nodded, "and do me a favor. Call Mark and let him know what's going on. Tell him I need him to come in tonight if he can and pack for a few days." When Dana nodded she headed to the back of the office where she had insisted a shower be put in for instances like this. She came out only a few minutes later dressed in a clean pair of dark jeans, a black tank top and a pair of boots. She could only hope she didn't have to go back out again this afternoon.

When she entered her office her eyes were automatically drawn to the sleeping figure on the couch. Brooke Adams lay curled up in the fetal position with her head propped up on a pillow. Butch was curled up at her feet and Chester was lying in her arms. She still was the most beautiful woman Sam had ever seen. She was the opposite of Sam in almost every way. Where Sam stood nearly 6 feet tall Brooke only stood 5'5. Where Sam had short cut dark hair Brooke's hair was red, wavy and flowing down her back. Sam's eyes were a light blue where Brooke's were a deep green. Sam could remember when they were growing up, back when she was still confused and trying to figure herself out. She and Brooke would be talking about something and Sam would find herself lost in her friends enchanting eyes.

Brooke whimpered in her sleep and rolled over slightly; as she did Sam saw a fading bruise on the other side of her face. The anger she had experienced earlier returned and she clenched her fist. She didn't know what had happened but she knew that if she ever got her hands on whoever had put that bruise there she would kill them.

"No…please…" She heard Brooke mumble in her sleep. "Please…Sammy…help me…" Sam's heart clenched at the pleading tone in the red head's voice and it soared at the same time at hearing Brooke mumble her old nickname for her. Only Brooke had ever been able to get away with calling her 'Sammy' and she just now realized how much she had missed it over the last few years.

When Brooke began to squirm in her sleep and her mumbling increased Sam decided it was time to wake her up. She moved silently to the couch and dropped down to her knees. Reaching out she made to move the hair out of the other's woman's eyes but stopped herself. She knew she had no right to touch the younger woman in such an intimate way, but god how she wished she did. She knew that she shouldn't still feel this way. She hadn't seen the woman in years but she just couldn't help herself. Reaching out she gently shaking the young woman's arm she spoke softly, "Brooke…come on wake up now."

The redhead began to stir and slowly she opened her eyes and Sam found herself momentarily trapped in the deep pools again and the time seemed to melt away. Eventually the trance was broken when Brooke reached out and cupped the soft cheek before her. "Sammy…" She whispered, "Oh God…Sammy I've missed you." And with that the young red head broke into sobs. Sam did the only thing that she could she pulled the younger woman close and rocked her gently. After a few moments she shifted so she was sitting on the couch and could hold Brooke a little more easily.

Brooke just hung on to her and she cried. She never heard the door open or someone else enter. Sam looked up and saw Dana enter with two cups of coffee. She smiled as the other woman sat them on the coffee table and backed out. Sam's attention returned to the woman in her arms. "Shhh…Brooke…it's alright…Shhh…"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Brooke began to chant over and over again. "I'm sorry Sammy…"

"For what Brooke?" Sam couldn't help but asked. "What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"For leaving you…" Brooke said as she regained her composure. "For walking out of your life."

"Ok Brooke…we'll come back to that later." Sam said not ready to discuss that yet. "Why don't you tell me what's going on. Why are you back? What do you need me to do?"

Brooke just looked at her for a long moment not sure how to answer. Eventually Sam tried again. This time she reached up and cupped the redhead's bruised cheek. "Who did this to you?"

"My ex-husband." Brooke answered in a broken whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 2**

Sam's jaw clenched in anger for a moment before she took a deep breath and let it out. Getting mad now would do Brooke no good. Sam looked into sad green eyes and her heart melted. She stroked the bruised cheek trying to offer comfort. She was shocked as Brooke leaned into her touch and sighed slightly. Pulling her hand back she tried to regain her composure as she reached for the coffee. "Do you want some?" She asked quietly glad that her voice didn't waiver. "Or I could get you some water."

"Can I get water?" Brooke asked but she jumped and grabbed Sam's arm when she stood. "Forget it. I don't want you to leave."

Sam smiled slightly at her, "I'm not leaving Brooke I promise." She waited for the redhead to release her arm before she made her way to her desk. Picking up the phone she spoke quietly and then turned back to look at Brooke. Leaning against the desk she watched her as they waited in silence. It only took a moment before there was a knock on the door and Sam called out for them to enter.

The door opened and Dana entered. She smiled at the two women before handing Brooke the water. "Here you go, suga. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Thank you." Brooke said softly and Dana smiled at her before turning to Sam.

"You parent's called and said that they landed." She told her boss. "He said that he would call you tomorrow morning to check on things." She shook her head with a laugh, "You're mom's going to kill him before they return."

"She's used to it." Sam said with a small smile, "He did the same thing when we were little and one vacation."

Dana nodded, "Mark said he would be in late tonight and your grandparents called and told me to remind you that you are supposed to have dinner with them tonight." When Sam opened her mouth to speak Dana cut her off. "I told them you wouldn't be able to make it. "Mrs. Taylor said that you have to be there tomorrow then."

Sam nodded, "Thank you Dana. Would you call and order me something for lunch I haven't eaten yet." She had been at the field by 5 that morning and it was now 2 in the afternoon. Looking at Brooke she saw a frown on the younger woman's face. "Are you hungry Brooke?" She asked quietly.

"A little." The Red head admitted.

"I'll take care of it." Dana told her before leaving the room.

"Who is she?" Brooke asked immediately. She realized that she was no longer familiar with any of the office workers. She used to know them all, but now she didn't know anyone.

"She's took Anna's place when she was killed." Sam told her quietly and when she saw the surprised look on Brooke's face she realized that she probably didn't know what she was talking about. Not wanting to get into all the news Brooke was sure to have missed she changed to subject. "What's going on Brooke?" She asked as she moved to sit next to the redhead on the couch.

"I had nowhere else to go." Brooke said softly. "I know I have no right to come here. Not after the way I treated you and your family, but I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Brooke, you know you are always welcomed here." Sam told her gently. "I won't lie and say I…we haven't been hurt by your disappearance, but you are still my friend and I promise I will help however I can. But to do that I need to know what's going on."

Brooke nodded and took a deep breath. "I suppose you heard that I met and married John right after I moved to Canada." Sam nodded. She had heard and she had been heartbroken all over again at the news. "At first everything was good. He treated me well and he cared for me but then after a year or so he started to change. He would come home angry or drunk. At first he would just yell or we would argue, but then one day he struck me."

She shook her head slightly. "he immediately apologized, swore he would never do it again and I believed him. He was better for a month of so but then he hit me again, and again…Sometimes he was sweet and gentle and then others…"

"Why didn't you leave him then?" Sam asked. "Brooke you could have come to me sooner."

Brooke shrugged, "I didn't let it go on long before I had him served papers for divorce. He must have been out of it because he signed them without argument. That was a two months ago. I packed my bags and I left. I came back home and stayed with my mother. She wasn't happy that I had filed for divorce but she didn't say much."

When Brooke paused and Sam could sense her concern at continuing. Moving closer she pulled the redhead into her arms. "come here." She said softly and Brooke went willingly. Leaning back against Sam's strong chest and enjoying the long missed feeling of being held in her strong arms.

They used to sit for hours like this when Sam was home from high school and talk about everything the brunette had missed while at boarding school. Brooke was the first to stop the act during the summer after Sam's senior year. She had started to experience different emotions when Sam would hold her and she couldn't handle it so she had backed off.

"What happened Brooke?" Sam's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "That bruise is only days old."

Brooke took Sam's hand in hers and placed them on her stomach. "A month ago I found out I was pregnant." She told the brunette and she felt the body behind her stiffen in surprise. Instead of pulling away Sam pulled her closer. When Sam's hand relaxed and moved automatically to cover as much of Brooke's stomach as she could the redhead continued. "Mom found the pregnancy test in my trashcan and called John. She said it was because a child needs both parents and would hear about me not wanting him. He showed up two days ago with flowers and rings. Saying that he was sorry and was ready to be with me again. When I told him that I didn't want him back he hit me."

He voice broke and she started to cry again. "My mom just told me I shouldn't antagonize him and invited him to stay. She told him I would come around in a few days. I couldn't stay there any longer, Sammy. I don't want him near me or my baby, but I'm scared he will find me again."

Sam sat in silence for a few minutes trying to come up with a response. Trying to figure out what she could do to help the red head, because she knew that she would never allow anything to happen to the woman in her arms, no matter what was to become of their friendship she would protect her. "Do you trust me, Brooke?" she eventually asked.

Brooke sat up and turned around to look at the brunette. "I have always trusted you, Sammy and I always will. You were always there for me when I needed it. You were always such a good friend to me. I'm sorry I wasn't a good of a friend to you. I really am sorry, Sammy. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to lose you, but I was so scared."

Sam had to wonder exactly what the redhead was scared of, but now wasn't really the time. They had other things that needed to be dealt with first. "Alright Brooke, We will talk about that later." The Brunette promised, "because you do owe a explanation to both me and Mark, but right now taking care of you is more important." When Brooke nodded she asked, "I need to know what you want, Brooke. What is it that you want to do? Where do you want to go?"

"I don't want to leave you again, Sammy?" Brooke told her. "I know it's a lot to ask, but please Sammy. I don't want to lose you as a friend again."

"Alright, Brooke." Sam agreed, "I'm not going to let you go anyway. Just trust me to take care of things alright?"

When Brooke nodded Sam squeezed her shoulder before standing and making her way to the desk and took a seat. Brooke sat back in the corner of the couch and immediately found herself surrounded by animals. "What are their names Sammy?" She asked.

Sam looked up from the phone she was dialing and smiled, "The dog is Butch and the cat's Chester." Sam watched her friend for a moment before she heard the line on the other end connect. "May I speak to Alex Thompson please? Yes this is Samantha Taylor." She said turning attention to the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 3**

"Well hello to you two sexy." Sam purred into the phone causing Brooke's head to jerk up and a frown to form on her face. She felt her heart freeze in her chest at Sam calling some unknown woman sexy. She breathed a sigh of relief when Sam continued her conversation with a laugh, "Yeah you too Alex. How is that beautiful wife of yours? Just glowing with her impending birth I bet."

The amount of relief that the red head felt surprised even her. She didn't like to think that the beautiful brunette might have someone else in her life. She also was thrilled that she might have read the signs right. She had thought for years that her best friend might be, if not gay then at least bi-sexual. Her own feelings on that revelation were the reasons that she initially ran, but they were also the reason they had chosen to return and ask Sam for help.

She came out of her thoughts as whatever Sam heard on the other line caused her to laugh. That deep full body laugh that caused chills to run down Brooke's spine. As she continued to listen to the conversation. "So are you and Dani up for a little working vacation?" Sam asked. "No I need your help with a legal matter." She looked up at Brooke and held her eyes as she answered the next question. "Do you remember my friend Brooke that I told you about? She's having problems with her ex-husband. He was abusing her before she divorced him."

Brooke looked away in shame and then back up into the bright blue eyes. Sam smiled softly at her as she continued to answer questions. "She came home from Canada several weeks ago, but when she found out she was pregnant her mother called the ex husband and he showed up here. When she refused to take him back he hit her. That was two days ago."

Sam could see the pain in those gorgeous green eyes. She wasn't completely sure what made her do it, but she knew she needed to try and ride those eyes of all their pain. She beckoned the red head too her and when Brooke was standing directly in front of her she wrapped her free arm around her slender wait and pulled her down into her lap. Holding her closely she continued her conversation. "No she showed up this morning. I've had her car hidden in my garage and I'm going to take her home with me. I don't think that her mother knows where I live now and mom and dad are out of town for several weeks."

"Alright." Sam said again. "I'll have Mark pick you up tomorrow night at the airport." She laughed slightly, "you too. And tell Dani I said to behave. And Alex thank you."

Sam hung up the phone and looked at the young woman in her arms. "Are you alright?" She asked softly and when Brooke simply nodded she said softly, "Hey. Look at me Brooke." She waited until the green eyes turned to lock with her blue and then smiled, "We will fix this, Brooke. I promise. I will fix this and then you can move on with your life anyway that you desire and raise your child however you want."

Brooke studied the older woman trying to place the emotion she heard in Sam's voice. "I'm so tired of running." Brooke said softly causing Sam to raise an eyebrow in question but before she could asked what Brooke was tired of running from there was a knock on the door. Brooke stood up and leaned against the desk and Sam told whoever it was to come in.

Dana entered with two bags and a smile. "Here you go, girls. I hope you like cheeseburgers Brooke." When Brooke nodded she smiled, "Two fully loaded burgers and fries. Do you girls need anything else?"

"No thank you." Brooke said and she started to dig into the bag. Dana laughed as she left the two younger women alone. She knew by the look in Sam's eyes where this was going and she could only pray that her boss wouldn't get hurt by this woman again.

Brooke looked up from the bag she was rifling in and was caught by piercing blue eyes. The red head swallowed hard at all the emotions she saw swirling in them, but the two that caught her attention the most were unbridled desire and all consuming love. A small flame of hope sparked in her chest at the thought that just maybe she hadn't lost her chance after all. She sat the bag down and started to move towards the brunette when the moment was shattered by the ringing of a cell phone.

Sam had to curse at how easy it was for her to get lost in Brooke's eyes. She had always found them so captivating and she hated the fact that even after all this time she still couldn't control her reaction to the woman before her. Her palms itched to reach out and grab her. Her body hungered to pull her close and hold her. Her heart still ached to tell the red head how deeply she cared for her. She watched in awe as Brooke stared at her with hunger in her eyes. The red head was just starting to move closer when Sam's cell phone rang.

Silently cursing to herself Sam tore her eyes away to answer it. "Sam Taylor." Came her usually answer. Identify yourself immediately. A rule still ingrained into her brain from her time in the Marines. "Hey Mark, what's up."

Brooke turned back to her food as she listened with one ear to the one sided conversation. "Yeah that's right." Sam smiled a little, "Yeah she's chowing down on a cheeseburger as we speak."

Sam's smile turned to a frown, "Watch yourself little brother." Sam growled in warning and Brooke didn't have to know what Mark had said because she knew whatever it was it wasn't nice and she would suspect that it was about her. She swallowed down the pain she felt and once again cursed herself for hurting two people who meant so much to her.

"I know, Mark." Sam sighed, "Listen why don't you hold off about coming in tomorrow night. I need you to pick up Alex and Dani at the airport. One of them will e-mail you the flight information." She paused for a moment and then added, "Is Cassie coming with you?" Her smiled returned, "Good I've miss you both. You two can stay with me. I've got the room….Alright see you tomorrow Mark. Give my love to Cassie. Bye."

She hung up and finally reached for her food. "Who's Cassie?" Brooke asked once again feeling jealous of some unknown woman.

"Mark's wife." Sam said as she finished chewing a bite.

"Mark married?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "Mark Taylor, the man who swore he would never ever get married? That Mark? How the hell did you get married before you?"

Sam shrugged, "He met Cassie in Culinary school and they hit it off immediately. They've been married going on for three years now. She's the pastry chef at the same restaurant Mark works at. They are planning on opening a restaurant together soon."

"That's great." Brooke said sincerely. "Mark was always so good at cooking. He loved it. I'm glad he got to do what he loved. But you still didn't tell me how he married before you. I always pictured you finding someone and settling down." She saw the pain filter into the blue eyes and realized that she knew nothing about what had happened in Sam's life for the last 7 years or so.

"My life choices haven't exactly made it is easy for me to find anyone." Sam told her softly turning her attention to her fries.

When she wouldn't volunteer any more information Brooke tried something else. "So who's Alex and Dani? And why did you call them?"

"Dani served in the Marines with me." Sam told her, "Alex went to boarding school with me and she and I stayed in contact since we graduated. I introduced them to each other about 5 years ago. They been together ever since, expecting their first child in a few months."

"Served in what?" Brooke choked out. "You were in the Marines? Why aren't you still there?"

"I was injured in combat and given a medical discharge." Sam told her.

"You were what?" Brooke felt her blood run cold at the thought. "What happened."

Sam nodded, "I joined right out of college and met Dani in basic. We ended up in the same company. We were shipped out as soon as we graduated and saw battle for most of the 4 years that we served. In our last year our company was ambushed while on patrol. Alex was shot in the leg and I was hit in the shoulder." She unconsciously reached up and rubbed her left shoulder. Lost in her memories of the past she didn't see the horror on Brooke's face. We were both Gunnery Sergeant's at the time. We were both given medical discharge."

Sam shrugged, "We both moved to Atlanta and took jobs at a local security company. That's where I was until I came home two years ago and took over the company. Dani and Alex stayed in Atlanta where Alex is a Lawyer."

Brooke didn't know what to say but she didn't have any time to figure it out. The intercom buzzed and Sam pushed the button, "What is it Dana?"

"Sam there's someone here asking to see Brooke." The secretary told them while the two women exchanged startled looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 4**

"Who is it, Dana?" Sam asked after a brief pause.

"He claims that he's her brother." Dana told her.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sam said and released the intercom and looked at Brooke. "Is this good or bad?" She asked.

Brooke just shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Alright. You stay here." Sam told her standing up and squeezing her shoulder before heading to the door. "Butch, guard." She entered and the dog was immediately planted in front of the door watching it intently. "I'll be back in a moment." She told Brooke before walking out.

Moving to the front of the office she saw Brooke's younger brother sitting in one of the chairs waiting. She hadn't seen him years but he had be almost 18 years old now. He stood taller than his sister and had brown hair and dark eyes. "Matthew." She said walking over to him and holding out a hand, "it's been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm good Sam." The young man said standing up, "But it's Matt now. You're looking good. How are you? I heard about what happened while you were deployed."

"I'm good. It's healed. Just twinges at times." Sam told him. "What can I do for you Matt?" She asked him trying to sound interested.

"Can I talk to you in private for a few moments?" he asked his sister's one time best friend.

"Sure come this way." The tall woman said leading him towards the office was reserved for her grandfather whenever he came into the office. Gesturing for him the sit down she closed the door and leaned against the desk. "What can I do for you, Matt?" Her tone was serious.

"I'm looking for my sister." He said without preamble. "I know she came to you Sam."

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked, "I haven't had contact with your sister since I graduated from college."

"You were her best friend growing up, Sam." Matt said as if it was obvious. "You and she were always so close. I don't know what happened between you, or why you went your separate ways, but I know that you are the one person she always trusted most. She wouldn't have gone to anyone else."

"What do you want with her?" Sam asked ignoring his comments and the way her heart swelled at his words.

"John's looking for her." Matt told the woman he always saw as another sister. "He won't give up and what's worse is mom is helping him." He shook his head in disbelief. "She is convinced that being with John is the best thing for Brooke and she won't hear anything against the guy."

"And what do you think?" Sam asked.

"That my sister's ex-husband is a bastard." Matt said with conviction. "And my mom has lost her mind. That man is no good for Brooke and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

Sam studied the young man before her. Trying to determine if she could trust him. She wanted to, her gut was telling her that she could, but she had to protect Brooke. At this point in time that is all that mattered. Making her decision she pushed off the desk and looked the young man in the eyes. "Do you know the old farm house off of Hwy 24?"

"The one that has been renovated?" Matt asked her.

Sam nodded, "That's my house. Be there tonight at 8 and you can talk to Brooke. Bring her stuff if you can, but please make sure you aren't followed."

When Matt nodded she told him, "If you do anything to hurt her, Matt. You will wish that you never knew me. Do I make myself clear?"

He tilted his head and studied for a long moment, "You still love her. Don't you?"

Sam fought not to let her shock register. Mark was the only one she had ever told of her feelings for the redhead and only her brother, parents and one cousin knew of her sexual orientation so she was shocked at the young man's comment. She ignored it and asked him again. "Do I make myself clear?"

Matt nodded, "Perfectly clear. I swear to you Sam. I won't let them find out where she is."

Sam nodded and opened the door again and led him back to the door. Once he left she turned back to Dana. "Clear my appointments for the next few days Dana and call Chris for me. I need him to take care of the farm for a few days. He can reach me on phone if he needs me."

Dana nodded and watched the tall brunette make her way back towards her office. Shaking her head the secretary picked up the phone to make the requested call. Sam entered to see Brooke sitting patiently behind her desk. The younger woman looked up the moment the door opened and sighed in relief when she saw the brunette. "Is everything alright?"

Sam nodded, "He wants to talk to you." Sam moved to lean against the desk right in front of the redhead. "He's going to come to the house tonight and talk to you. I trust that he's not going to lead John to you."

Brooke nodded in acceptance and placed a hand on Sam's thigh, squeezing softly. "Thank you, Sammy. For doing all of this."

Sam smiled at the young woman. "I want to make one more phone call and then I'll take you to the house." She placed her hand over Brooke's and squeezed softly. "As much as the reason suck I am really happy to see you again, Brooke." She admitted softly. "I've missed you over the years."

Brooke blinked back tears. "I've missed you too Sammy. I'm sorry I let me fears drive me away from you."

Sam nodded, "Maybe you can tell me about those fears tonight over dinner?"

"I'll tell you everything, Sammy." Brooke promised her friend. "Anything you want to know, Sammy. I promise I'll tell you."

Sam nodded at her friends tone and promise, but didn't push it at the moment. Reaching across Brooke she grabbed the phone and punched in a number. "Dr. Samuels please." She asked as soon as the other line connected.

"Good afternoon, Jane." Sam said when the doctor came on the other line. "Can you work in a patient tomorrow morning?...No it's not me…26 year old female, about a month pregnant." Sam paused for a moment and squeezed the hand she was still holding. "She was a victim of spousal abuse. I just want to make sure she and the baby are alright."

She looked up at Brooke and smiled, "Thank you Jane. We'll be there at 11." Hanging up the phone she took Brooke's hand and pulled her up. "Come on, let's go home." She smiled at the red head and Brooke couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around the tall brunette and holding her close.

"Thank you, Sammy." Brooke mumbled into the chest that her face was pressed against. "I don't deserve it, but thank you."

Sam relished in the feeling of holding the other woman close for a moment before pulling back and giving into the desire to reach out and brush a stray piece of hair out of her face and behind an ear. "We will fix this, Brooke. I promise you." Brooke just nodded and Sam smiled. "Come on. I have something to show you."

They said goodbye to Dana and Sam ordered Butch to load up in the back of the truck before they left. Brooke watched in surprise as they headed in the opposite direction of where she suspected them to. "Do you not live at home anymore?"

Sam smirked at her. "I'm 28 Brooke did you really suspect me to still live at home?"

Brooke shrugged, "I didn't really think there were many houses on the market around here."

"Do you remember the old Farmhouse on Hwy 24?" Sam asked as she turned on to a dirt road.

"The two story one that you used to talk about all the time?" Brooke Asked, "Said you thought it would be gorgeous if someone just fixed it up?"

Sam nodded as the house came into sight. "I bought it when I moved back home and fixed it up."

Brooke looked out at the house in question and sucked in a shocked breath. "My God Sammy, it's gorgeous." Brooke breathed out. "you did all this?"

Sam nodded as she pulled around and parked in the back of the house. It was a two story home with white paint and green shutters. There were two porches, one wrap around on the lower level and one on the top off of what was the master bedroom. "It's got four bedrooms upstairs. One master bedrooms and three guest rooms and four bathrooms. An open floor plan in the living room and kitchen. There's and office on the lower level and a mud room in the back."

Sam opened the door and led the redhead inside. "There's a wood burning fireplace in the living room and the master bed room and there's hard wood floors throughout."

Brooke just stood there taking in the sight of one of the most gorgeous houses she had ever seen. "It's amazing Sam." Brooke said turning to look at the brunette who was leaning against the door frame studying her. "I can see you being very happy in this house. Finding someone to spend your life with, have children with, and grow old with." Brooke swallowed hard at the burning looked the Sam's blue eyes.

Sam just studied the red head. Trying to figure out what it was about Brooke that had such a hold over her. "Sammy?" Brooke asked after a moment. The blue eyes were so intense.

"I had my chance at happiness years ago," Sam said softly. "I let her slip away from me nearly 7 years ago."

Brooke sucked in a sharp breath when she realized what the blue eyed dark hair beauty meant.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 5**

There was a moment of understanding that passed between them before Sam pushed off from the wall and sighed, "Come on." She bent down and picked up a bag that Brooke recognized as her own. "I'll let you pick a guest room later, but the mast bath has a large garden tub and I thought I would let you soak for awhile. I need to take care of some chores and feed the animals."

Brooke reluctantly followed the taker woman. Her heart was heavy with the knowledge of all the pain she had caused the brunette and her mind was whirling with plans to set it right. Brooke followed her up the stairs and down the hall to the master bed room. It was a large room done in light colors. There was a set of French doors that led out to the balcony and Brooke could tell that it would look out over the fields surrounding the house. It also would be any amazing place to watch the sun set. There was a swinging bench on one end and a small table with two chairs on the other.

Brooke could feel the love and care that Sam put into rebuilding the house and she found herself dreaming of what it would be like to live here with the taller woman. What it would be like to spend her life with Sam not only as a friend but as a lover and a partner. What it would be like to raise her child with Sam and to grow old with Sam.

"I know it's not much." Sam said softly moving towards the doors leading towards the bathroom. "I know you probably had a better view in Canada, but…"

Brooke cut her off. "It's beautiful Sam." The redhead assured her. "And more importantly it's a real home. Canada never felt like home to me. The apartment we had there never felt like home."

"But a renovated farm house in the middle of nowhere does?" Sam asked in amusement.

"No, This house feels like homes, because it's yours Sam." Brooke told her seriously. "I can feel the love and care that you put into renovating it. I can see the future of this house and it's one of happiness, love and family." She turned to look directly into the eyes before her. "I can see an old couple sitting on the porch watching their grandkids play. I can see families gathering in the yard to celebrated, birthdays, holidays, and anniversaries."

"I wish I could see that." Sam said softly. "I wish I could see that future for me, but I lost my chance a long time ago, Brooke." God, how Sam wished she could have that future. She wished that she could have it with the red head standing in font of her now, looking at her with so much emotion in her eyes.

"You didn't lose it Sammy." Brooke said softly moving to take her bag and go towards the bathroom door. Before she closed it she looked at the brunette and added softly, "It was just a little lost for a while that's all."

Sam stared after her in disbelief for a long time. This day had been totally crazy and it wasn't even over yet. She had never suspected when she got up this morning that Brooke would be showing back up in her life. She had never considered that after spending just a few hours in her company again she would feel so much. She wasn't one to lie to herself; she knew that she had never even tried to stop loving the redhead. When Brooke had disappeared she had been devastated and instead of using that pain and hurt to try and move on she had just lived with it. For the first few years she had dreamed of what might happen if the redhead had shown up again, but it had been a long time since she had allowed herself such thoughts.

Yet here she was with Brooke back in her life and in her home. What was more she had been getting all types of signals and emotions from the younger woman from the moment that she woke up on the couch in her office. At first she had thought it was her wishful thinking, but as the hours passed she knew that it was more, she just didn't know what to do about it. Running her hand through her hair in frustration she forced herself to leave the bedroom.

It took Sam about an hour to make sure all everything was taken care of. She really didn't have a lot of animals to feed. She wasn't home enough to keep a much as she wanted. She had been fortunate when the bought the property. The bank had foreclosed on it years ago and were desperate to be rid of it. She had bought almost 10 acres of land surrounding the house and it went right up to her families fields on three sides. She had put a fence up along the boarders and road and had purchased a few horses. She had rebuilt the barn and could house some cows too if she ever found the time to care for them. She also built a chicken coop and kept a couple dozen chickens.

The land was about 5 miles outside of town. Which put her close enough to get to her parents or grandparents if needed but far enough that she felt that she had a little space. She loved her family, she really did, but sometimes she felt smothered by them. When she finished taking care of the daily chores she went back inside. She could still hear Brooke moving around upstairs in the master bedroom so she went to the kitchen and started to make a pot of tea. Normally she would just use the single serve coffee to make a cup, but with Brooke there she knew they would want more than one cup so this would be easier.

Turning her attention from that she started digging through the fridge and pantry trying to determine what she could make for dinner. It was a quarter after 4 and she knew that what ever she choose to make would have to cook for a while. She was running low on supplies and knew she needed to make time tomorrow to go to the grocery. With just her living there she didn't have to go often and most evenings she either ate in the field with her crew or she would come home and eat a sandwich of something easy like that. But with all the guest she had coming in tomorrow she knew she would need more.

Deciding that she and Brooke could go tomorrow after the redhead's doctor appointment she turned her attention to tonight's supper. After a few minutes she pulled out the necessary ingredients for lasagna and set to work. She heard Brooke coming down the stairs and then moving around in the living room. After a few minutes the stereo kicked on and Sam was surprised to hear the sound of blues coming through the speakers. While Sam's musical taste covered a wide rang, Brooke had always stuck with the more popular music.

She was aware of Brooke entering the room and silently watching her, but she continued with her current activity still feeling a little out of sorts about everything that was happening. Brooke was content to watch her for a long while, studying the beauty of the woman before her. She knew that she could be making a mistake, but she had decided that she wasn't going to waist any more time. She had lost so much by allowing her fears to guide her and she wasn't going to let that happen anymore. It was time she was honest with herself about who she was and what she wanted. She didn't care any more about what other's might think or say. Her mom no longer held any influence over her and all that mattered was that she was here with Sam and she was going to take the chance. Moving further into the room she leaned against the counter next the tall brunette.

Feeling that she couldn't avoid the other woman any longer Sam finally looked up and smiled at her. "Did you have a good bath?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

The redhead had pulled her wet hair back into a lose ponytail and little strands of hair were falling about her face which was free of makeup. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a tank top that highlighted all her curves and muscles. Sam thought she looked breathtaking.

Brooke tilted her head to the side and studied her intently while ignoring her question about the bath. Sam watched the red head stare until she couldn't take the scrutiny any longer and finally asked, "What's the matter?"

Brooke shook her head softly and took a step closer. She was aware of Sam following her every move as she reached up and gently brushed so dark hair from Sam's forehead. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Sammy?" she asked quietly speaking the long held opinion out loud for the first time.

Sam just shook her head. No one had ever told her that before. She couldn't even remember her few exs telling her she was attractive in any way. "Well they should have, Sammy." Brooke told her quietly running her finger across Sam's forehead and then down across her cheek. She heard the Sam inhale sharply as she continued her journey. "You are so beautiful, Sammy. You are so compassionate and giving." She continued stepping closer and causing Sam to plaster herself against the counter behind her. "You are so strong and yet so gentle at the same time. So amazing." She finished in a whisper.

"Brooke…" Sam breathed out and she wasn't sure if it was a warning or a plea.

"Sammy…" Brooke whispered stepping closer to the taller woman and pressing her body against the taller one before her. "My Sammy." She breathed again leaning in and up, bringing her lips within inches of the other woman's. "I'm sorry I never told you before how much you mean to me Sammy." Her voice was soft and tender. "I'm sorry I ran from you and hurt you." She closed the distance between them and Sam moaned when their lips brushed against each other for the first time.

She then whimpered when Brooke pulled back slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner, Sammy and save us both so much heartache and pain." Then before Sam could protest or beg, before she could even move Brooke leaned in and captured Sam's lips in a hungry kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 6**

Sam's hands reached up and grabbed Brooke's shoulders and for a for a brief moment she was going to push the redhead away, but then she heard her moan in pleasure and the sound sent fire through her veins. It shattered her resolved and dispelled any doubts she might have had. Dropping her hands to the redhead's waist she pulled Brooke's body closer to hers, causing them both to moan at the contact. Brooke arms came up to lock behind Sam's neck and her hands made their way to run through short hair. She licked at Sam's lips, begging for admittance as she pushed her body fractionally closer.

"Oh god…" Sam moaned when the lack of air forced them apart. Realizing what had happened she struggled to push Brooke from her so that she could escape, but the redhead wouldn't allow it.

"No, Sammy." Brooke said pushing her body back against the brunette's. "I'm not letting you run from this. I'm not letting you make the same mistakes that I made."

Sam tried again to get the woman to move, but she wouldn't force her too hard for fear of hurting her. "Please Brooke. I can't do this." She begged trying to free herself.

"Yes you can Sammy." Brooke told her gently stroking her cheek.

Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling. "No… I can't go through this again." She bowed her head and whispered, "I can't handle it if you leave again. I can't survive that again Brooke. Please you have to let me go."

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy." Brooke said softly capturing Sam's chin in her hands and forcing her to meet her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She promised her again, "And neither are you."

"You don't understand…" Sam begged.

"I know I hurt you in the past Sammy and I will never forgive myself for that." Brooke cut her off. "I know that we have a lot to talk about and work out between us, but Please, Sam you have to believe me when I say that I know how I feel. I love you Samantha Taylor. I think I always have loved you; it just took me a while to figure out. But I'm not scared anymore Sammy. I know what I want. I want you in my life. I want to have a life with you. I want to be your friend, your lover, and your partner."

She looked up into Sam's tear filled eyes begging the taller woman to understand. She took Sam's hand in her own and brought it down to rest on her stomach where her child was. "I know its fast and I know the timing sucks. I know that I have a lot to make up for and a lot of explaining to do, but I know in my mind, in my heart, in my very soul that I love you Sammy and that I want to be a family with you. I want to give you a family."

Sam just stared at the woman standing in front of her. The woman who was offering her everything she had ever wanted. Her heart was telling her to go for it and take the chance but her mind was telling her not to put herself at risk of being hurt again. "I can't take the pain again Brooke." Sam tried to explain to her again. "I love you Brooke, I have for more years that I can count, but I can't take the pain again. I can't handle it if you left me again, if you disappeared. The first time nearly destroyed me, but if it happened again I wouldn't survive."

Brooke leaned up and kissed the brunette softly on the lips in reassurance. She was grateful when Sam willingly allowed the contact. Pulling back she cupped Sam's face with both hands, making sure she had her complete attention. "You asked me to trust you today. To handle the situation as you saw fit. Now I am asking you to please give me a chance. Let me explain to you what happened and why I left all those years ago. Give me a chance to set things right between us and if after that you don't want to do this I will step back and offer you nothing by friendship."

Sam nodded slowly in agreement. She could do that. She could give Brooke the chance to explain and she would, because she needed to hear it. She needed to have the answers she had craved for so long. When the redhead smiled up at her she knew in her heart, even if her mind wouldn't admit it yet, that she wouldn't be able to walk away from this. She knew that Brooke had a claim on her unlike anyone else ever had or ever would.

"Thank you, Sammy." Brooke said softly stepping back and allowing the brunette room.

Sam took a deep breath to steady herself before straightening up. "I need to finish getting dinner ready so I can put it in the oven." Her voice was soft, barely audible but Brooke smiled.

"What can I do to help, Sam?" she asked looking at the taller woman expectantly.

Sam took a deep breath and released it before smiling softly and the red head and just like that all of the tension that existed between the two vanished and was replaced with just a gentle familiarity and comfort. "I guess I should have asked before I started preparing things, but are you still a meat eater?"

Brooke laughed softly, "Anything but steak, pork chops, things like that."

Sam nodded, "Just don't let Mark find out. He gives me hell about the same things because I refuse to eat stake when I go to his restaurant. So I thought I would fix Lasagna, a salad and garlic bread. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven." Brooke moaned softly and Sam had to take a steadying breath at the sound. "The only thing that would be better is a nice glass of wine." Brooke added with a smile.

"No wine for you." Sam said playfully. "I promise just as soon as that baby is born and you can have alcohol again I'll pull the best bottle of wine I have out of the wine cellar and we will make Lasagna again."

Brooke stared at her in surprise for a moment before laughing softly, "Why does it not surprise me that you have a wine cellar?"

Sam just smirked at her before pointing at the half chopped vegetable behind the short redhead. "Finish those for me, while I get the pasta cooked and the meat done."

The two women worked together in perfect harmony, laughing and talking the entire time they prepared their dinner. Little touches and brushes of a hand against a hip, or across the back kept an intimate atmosphere about the situation but the light conversation served to keep it in check.

By seven that evening they were sitting out on the porch with a cup a tea each and relaxing on the swing. "Tell me about your life the last few years." Brooke requested softly. "Please, Sammy." She asked again when the brunette was quite.

"There's not much to tell, Brooke." Sam said softly. "After graduation I joined the Marines and then when I earned my discharge I went to Atlanta and worked in security until I moved back home."

"There has to be more to it, Sammy." Brooke said softly leaning against the taller woman's side and sighed in pleasure when Sam automatically wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"There wasn't anything or anyone in my life except family and Alex and Dani." Sam told her. "The corps was pretty much my life. "It didn't date and I hid my sexual orientation because don't ask don't tell was still in effect." She took a ship of tea and then added, "I haven't had a lover since college, Brooke if that's what you are asking."

Brooke shook her head softly, "I just want to know what I've missed out of by not being in your life Sam." She looked up at the brunette's profile. "Are you gay, Sammy?" She asked gently hoping the other woman would answer.

Sam looked down and locked her blue eyes with the redhead's green. "Bisexual." She admitted eventually, "but I'm more attracted to females than males."

"Does your family know?" the red head asked.

"My parents, Mark, and my cousin Jessica, know." Sam told her. "I haven't bothered to tell anyone else since there was no one in my life. I'm not sure how all of them will take it and it wasn't work the headache to deal with it at the time."

"Would you tell them if you were with someone?" Brooke asked her.

Sam nodded, "I never really thought I would have anyone in my life worth telling them about, but I refuse to hide who I am from them, so when the time comes I will tell them."

Brooke smiled at that and leaned her head against Sam's shoulder. "What about you Brooke?" Sam asked her after a moment of silence. "I'll take it by that amazing kiss you laid on my earlier that you must have some attraction to females." She waited breathlessly for the younger woman's answer.

"I'm not sure if I'm gay or bisexual." Brooke answered after a moment. "But I do know that I love you, Sam. I am attracted to you emotionally, mentally, and sexually." Pulling back she looked at Sam. "I think it's time I give you that explanation I owe you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 7**

"Only if you are ready to, Brooke." Sam told her. "I don't want you do something you aren't ready for."

"I've been ready, Sam." Brooke assured her. "You need to hear this before you will ever consider giving us a chance, and I need to tell you."

Sam sat patiently waiting for the redhead to gather her thoughts. "Do you remember how my mother was when we were growing up?" She asked eventually surprising Sam slightly.

Sam nodded, "I use to hate the way that she treated you. The way she always fussed about what you were wearing, watching, listening to. Always watched what you ate or told you that you needed to stay thin if you ever wanted to find a man."

"That's just what you saw, Sam." Brooke told her. She knew how many times Sam had to stop herself from ripping into Victoria Adams. "What you didn't see was how intolerant she was to anyone who was different, to anyone who went against what was considered the norm.'

"She must not have liked me much then." Sam said voicing the thoughts she always held.

Brooke nodded slightly, "She thought you were a bad influence on me. That you were too outspoken, too much of a loner. The more I supported you the worse she got until she even tried to forbid me from seeing you a few times." Brooke shook her head in regret. "By the time you were a freshman in college I was starting to question myself, my sexual preferences, but mostly my feelings for you. I kept a journal of all my thoughts, every dream I had without as my partner. I was so confused so lost. You were my best friend. The one person I knew would always be there for me, and I was dreaming about you in a romantic way."

Sam just said quietly letting the red head continue at her own pace. Not pushing her for more until she was ready and willing to give it. "That summer when you and Mark had gone to Florida to help your grandparents pack up their condo my mom searched the history on my computer and found that I had been visiting informational sites about homosexuality. She hit the roof, threatened to have me locked up if she ever found me on any of them again or if she ever found out I was gay. She blamed it all on you, said you were confusing me, leading me on."

Brooke's tears started and Sam gently wiped them away and the redhead kept talking, "I told her she was wrong, but she was still my mother. She still had such a hold over me and her actions and words made me even more afraid to face what I was feeling for you. So I retreated and tried to become who she wanted me to be."

Sam knew what Brooke had meant. After that summer it had been harder and harder to get in touch with the red head and any time she was home from college and they had made plans to go out, Brooke had always seemed so subdued. As the years past it just got worse and worse until Brooke had eventually pulled away all together.

"Once I got to college I threw myself into my work and tried to forget about it all." Brooke continued her story while lacing her hand with Sam's seeking support. "My sophomore year I met Jason and thought I could settle down and be happy dating him. I was even engaged to him for a while."

Sam nodded. She remembered meeting the guy once right before she finished college. It had been the last time she had ever seen Brooke. "That last time we saw each other you were dating Scott. It devastated me to see you with him and Jason figured it out. He accused me of being in love with you and I…I wouldn't admit or deny anything so he broke it off. I just wanted to get away from it all and so when the offer from the Master's program in Canada came along I took it."

"After that you know the rest I met and married John." Brooke told her, "But I couldn't ever stop loving you. I could never get you or my feelings for you out of me head, no matter how hard I tried."

"What made you decide to come back?" Sam asked in the following silence. "Why have you decided that you want to love me know?"

"I've always loved you, Sammy." Brooke told her forcefully and then her tone softened again. "I'm not sure what changed. I just know that I woke up one day and knew that I didn't want to run and hide any more. That I was tired of hiding. I didn't even know if I would have a chance. For all I knew you were with someone and settled down. But I knew that if nothing else, even if I would never have your love, that I wanted my friendship with you back."

"It took me a while to get the papers together and then once John signed them I had to close out my business and turn in my resignation." Brooke told her. "Once I got home I needed some time to get my feet under me again before I came to find you, and I needed to know what I was walking in to. What I would find when I showed up. Mom wouldn't tell me anything about you except that you were back home and working for your family. I wasn't even sure this morning when I walked into the office if you were single, but I knew that I needed help and you were the only one I trusted."

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Brooke told her again, "I'm so, so sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry that I hurt you, that I abandoned you, but most of all I'm sorry for making you ever doubt our friendship. You have always meant the world to me, Sam and I promise you, that no matter what happens from here on out, no matter what you decide I will always be here for you in whatever way that you will let me."

Sam studied the woman next to her for a long time. Taking in all that she had been told and all that she knew of Brooke's past. She believed her that much was for sure. She believed everything that Brooke had told her, including how the redhead felt about her. The only question is if she would or could take that risk again. As she saw the hope and love swirling in the deep green eyes she knew she had her answer. You life had only ever felt complete when Brooke was in it and it wouldn't be complete again until she had the redhead back.

She knew she couldn't settle for just a friendship with the red head when she was being offered so much more. Reaching out she captured Brooke's arms and tugged her close. The redhead came willing until she found herself wrapped in strong, supportive arms. Sam's eyes traveled over every inch of her face, soaking it in and ingraining it in her memory. "I love you, Brooke Adams. I have since we were kids and I will until we are old, grey, and unable to move without walkers."

Brooke beamed at her in happiness, "Does that mean you will give us a chance. That you will let me show you that I won't hurt you again."

"Brooke we both know that neither of us can never make the promise not to hurt each other." Sam pulled the red head closer and gasped softly when Brooke shifted and straddled her lap. "We are both two very stubborn women who can be very opinionated at times" Brooke laughed softly. "I have dreamed about having a life with you for years Brooke. I have dreamed of being able to live with you, have a life with you…" her hand moved down and came to rest on the redhead's stomach. "…of having a family with you."

"Really?" Brooke asked with tears in her eyes. "You want to raise this baby with me?"

"If you will let me." Sam told her and when Brooke nodded vigorously she added, "Just please promise me one thing."

"Anything, Sammy." Brooke promised her letting her hands tease the hair on Sam's neck.

"If you ever want to leave, if you ever get tired of me, or decide that you don't want to life this life any more that you will talk to me about it first." Sam tone was pleading. "I can't take you walking out on me again, Brooke. I wouldn't be able to survive it."

"I promise you, Sammy. I'm never going to want to leave you." Brooke told her, "But I will talk to you about everything from here on out. I won't run anymore, Sam. You have my word."

Sam's response was to lean in and capture Brooke lips in a deep kiss trying to pour all the love and desire she felt for the redhead. The longer the kiss went on the more aroused both women became. Brooke pulled back, her chest heaving with her attempt to get air into her starved lungs and gasped, "Take me to bed Sammy….Please take me to bed."

Sam pulled back and cupped the young woman's cheek, "Are you sure that this is what you want? Are you sure you don't want more time to adjust."

Brooke shook her head. "I'm positive, Sammy. We've both waited long enough. Please Take me to bed and make love to me."

Sam nodded and stood up before placing Brooke back on her feet. "Go on and get ready for bed. I need to tell you brother it's safe for him to get out of his truck now."

Brooke looked around and was shocked to see Matt's truck parked by the garage. "When did he get here?"

"While we were talking." Sam told her with a smile, "Go on and get ready. I'll get him settled, your talk can wait until tomorrow."

Brooke simply nodded and headed back into the house while Sam went out to meet Matt. The young man was smiling from ear to ear when Sam walked up to the car. "Wipe the smile off your face." She ordered and then said, "You can park in the garage next to Brooke's car. Help yourself to any of the guest rooms and lock up when you come in. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her." Sam slapped the side of his truck and headed back to the house whistling.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 8**

Brooke was sitting on the bed when Sam entered the master bed room. She could feel the nervous energy flowing off the smaller woman as she approached her slowly. "Brooke, are you sure about this?" she asked gently.

The small woman nodded and stood as her soon to be lover approached. Suddenly shy she turned as she started to unbutton the shirt she had put on before going outside after dinner, but stopped as long arms snaked around her waist from behind stopping her motions. "Hold on." Sam whispered sensually in her ear. She deposited a soft kiss just below the redhead's earlobe. Placing large hands upon Brooke's smaller ones that hadstopped unbuttoning, Sam asked, "May I have the honor?"

"Yes," Brooke whispered in response. She reached behind her and placed small hands on the tall woman's thighs. Fingers began to unbutton her blouse as her neck was nipped. The shirt slid from her shoulders and onto the floor. The strong fingers expertly reached around to unclasp the bra. The black silk garment also glided effortlesslyonto the floor. Brooke shivered at the cool air and Sam's fingers softly brushing her puckered nipples.

Sam caressed Brooke stomach tenderly before swinging the smaller womanaround to unbutton her shorts. She never took her eyes off of the smaller woman as she allowed them to fall to the floor. The soft breathing in Brooke's ear made her shiver again. Her knees grew weak as a slight moan escaped her lips. Turning her head, she buried her face in Sam's chest.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Brooke nodded. "I…I just can't stop shivering."

"How about a nice hot bath to warm you up?" Sam softlysuggested.

The young woman nodded and led her to the bathroom. She turned on the water and finished removing her clothes. Naked, she smiled sheepishly and stepped into the tub. "I want…to watch you undress."

The ex marine smiled reassuringly as she removed her shirt, then jeans. A stifled giggle came from the tub.

"What?" Sam asked.

Brooke just smiled and watched as the brunette finished undressing and climbed into the large tub, and sat facing the young woman. Grabbing the loofah hanging nearby, she poured a generous amount of the liquid soap into it.

"There's no pressure, baby." Sam said softly as she reached under the water to take hold of redhead's left foot. Lifting it gently out of the water, she started the washing.

"I want this, Sammy." Brooke leaned back, "I'm just a little nervous." Having someone wash her was a new sensation. She basked in the feeling of someone else's hands on her body.

"Kneel for me Brooke." Sam softly said. The young woman did as requested. The water cascaded down her upper body. Droplets of water formed at the end of her nipples. Sam locked eyes with her while inching her way forward to receive a delicious nipple into her mouth. Brooke's head lolled backward at the warm mouth suckling her breast. She ran her fingers through jet-black hair.

Sam slid a soapy hand between Brooke's legs. Once her washing was finished, the same attention was lavished upon the dark-haired beauty. After towel drying each other off they headed over to the bed. Lying down, Sam stretched her full length beside the small woman. They kissed slowly and passionately. Sam then moved down her neck nibbling her way across both shoulders. Flicking her tongue at the pulse point, she continued to kiss and lick the creamy flesh along Brooke's chest and arms. For the moment she stayed clear from the obvious pleasure zones wanting Brooke to fully relax and enjoy having her body ravished. When Sam reached down to the tops of her feet, she gently rolled the young woman over and continued her ministrations on the redhead's backside. First up the calves behind the knees where Brooke giggled a bit, and onto the butt cheeks. As she arrived at the shoulder blades, her kisses became bites just strong enough to make Brooke moan louder and arch her back. She finished her journey returning once again to Brooke's neck.

Flipping her over, Sam knelt between her legs. She brought the redhead's legs up and bent at the knees. She leaned forward, and Brooke wrapped her legs behind a muscular back. Their mounds touched and Brooke felt the liquid fire running down her nether lips. Sam ground into her a few times, and Brooke pushed her hips up to meet her. Out of nowhere, a tear escaped the young redhead's eye, and ran down a creamy cheek.**  
**  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked softly. "Am I hurting you?" She stopped her movements and lay next to the young woman.

Brooke took a large hand within her own. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed it. "You didn't hurt me. I…I…just never…had anyone pay so much attention to me like this. It's all so intense and beautiful…" She brought the hand slowly down to the apex of her sex. "Please, love, don't stop I've waited so long to be in your arms like this."

"I love you, baby," Sam said as she kissed the tear away. Shestroked the red curls at her fingertips, and then dipped into the wetness, just as she took a stiff nipple into her mouth. The actions caused Brooke's hips to buck. Sam's long fingers began to pump in and out matching the rhythm of the undulating hips. Brooke clasped her lover's shoulders. Her moans were insuppressible. Eyes tightly closed her head rocked from side to side as the impending orgasm threatened her body.

"Look at me Brooke." Sam whispered in her ear. "I want you to see me making love to you." Sam stroked the redhead's swollen clit with a thumb. "Will you come for me?" Brooke whimpered and nodded.

"Tell me. Tell me you'll come for me." Sam gently commanded her voice full of nothing but tenderness, love and awe.Her thumb continued its tortuous stroking as the two fingers started to slam into Brooke's hot sex.

The words alone almost sent the smaller womanover the edge. "Mmm…uhhh…yes. I'm…ahh…coming. Fuck YES!" Brooke cried out. Sam rode the waves with her while her hand slowed down to a gentle penetration. She kissed a soft cheek and laid her head next to her. Brooke turned and began sobbing into the dark woman's neck.

Sam instinctively wrapped her in a safe embrace. "It's okay baby. I've got you," she whispered tenderly. As the tears dried, green eyes looked into blue. A small hand caressed a sculptured cheek. They shared an endearing and exploratory kiss.

The young woman grazed an erect nipple causing Sam to moan into her mouth. Fingers began to tug and twist the nipple eliciting another moan from her dark-haired lover. Moving further down she encountered drenched dark curls. Her fingers slid through the folds and right up into her destination. Breaking the kiss, Brooke bit down at the tendon along the strong shoulder and sucked on it gingerly.

Sam cried out from the instant sharp pain and the incredible flooding of wetness it has caused. Her hips moved in rhythm with Brooke. Her grunting and panting became more erratic. A determined mouth swallowed her right breast, and she reached the edge quickly. "Uhhh… Ahh…god Brooke!"

They lay there for long moments caressing each other. Brooke spoke first. "I've never experienced this type of love and passion before." She laid her head on the pillow next to Sam. Looking into cerulean eyes, she said, "It was more incredible than I imagined it would be. It seemed like everything you did was an act of worship. That's why I cried. You made me feel so beautiful."

Sam stroked her cheek with the back of her knuckles. "You are beautiful - so beautiful in the midst of ecstasy; and so beautiful when your body tenses then completely let's go. I just had to feel every inch of you with my hands and mouth." The fire of passion ignited in her eyes once again. She leant forward to capture sweet lips. Tongues danced and slid against each other. A moan rumbled through the redhead as Samlay on top of her. Breasts brushed against one another and this time Sam moaned into the young woman's mouth. Gently pulling away from the kiss, she said, "I've longed for you for years and once isn't going to satisfy my desire. I've need you again."

"Take me Sam. I'm yours." Brooke eagerly told her lover. "I'm yours to have as you please." The undertone of those words struck Sam to the very core. She moved down her neck to nip and suckle while her fingers lightly pinched and rolled hardening nipples. Brooke arched her back and ran her fingers through short raven locks of hair. She knew the tall woman's ministrations were causing the throbbing at her clit, and she craved some kind of release.

After leaving the nipples above a shade of scarlet Sam moved further down between the young woman's legs to the top of red curls. She rubbed her face into the fine hairs inhaling the sweet light scent of arousal. As soon as the redhead spread her legs wide and bent them at the knees, Sam tenderly pushed the outer lips further apart and stared memorized at her glistening sex. She slowly licked the inner folds tasting the sweet nectar of herlover's desire. Brooke cried out from the exquisite contact. This was the first time anyone had touched her in such a deliciousway. Knowing about oral sex in the past, she had yet to experience it for herself. Sam delved into Brooke's hot center, her tongue, an eager, probing piston. The redhead's hips rose in the hopes of getting more of the tall woman's tongue inside her.

Soon, two long fingers coated in Brooke's thick juices replacedthe farmer'stongue. Moving up a notch, Sam flicked her tongue at an aching nub causing Brooke to spasm. As her fingers plunged in and out, she sucked in the hard nub between her teeth and stroked it firmly. "Ohhh…gods. Oh…it…feels so good. Ahh…yes!" Brooke pressed the dark head into her. "Gods…harder. Please Sammy…harder!"

Sam lost all control at hearing her lover's pleas. She started to slam into her curling her fingers up each time she pulled out. Grabbing the clit firmly with her lips she sucked vigorously.

"Oh god Sammy!" Brooke collapsed back onto the mattress, after the most powerful orgasm she experienced, ripped through her core. The tall woman crawled up wrapping her in strong arms once again. She kissed the crown of the damp redheadhead, and buried her face into a warm neck. After a few minutes, emerald eyes fluttered open, "Goddamn, I love you, Sammy."

"Rest now, baby," Sam responded pulling her lover close and holding her safely in her arms as she waited for sleep to claim her. Suddenly everything was right in her world and she knew that this was who she was meant to spend her life with.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 9**

Brooke woke the next morning to the sound of Sam trying to quietly move around the room. Rolling over towards the noise she blinked her eyes opened and was surprised to see that it was only dawn. Groaning slightly at the early hour she watched Sam turn to look at her. Her first thought was of how gorgeous her lover was and her next was the memories of what happened the night before. She had to stifle a moan of arousal as those particular memories flashed before her eyes and she forced herself back into the present.

Taking in her lover she noticed that she was already dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt. Her hair was wet indicating that she had taken a shower already. Sam made her way back to the bed and sat down beside the redhead of sat up so that she could be eye to eye with the brunette. She smiled when Sam reached out and grasped her hand but then frown again. "Come back to bed, Sammy." She said quietly "It's too early to be awake."

Sam smiled softly before leaning down and capturing Brooke's lips in a gentle kiss. Brooke moaned slightly at the contact, but neither made to deepen it. It was a simple a declaration of their love. "God you're, amazing." Brooke breathed when they finally broke apart.

"Not nearly as amazing as you are, baby." Sam said reaching up with her free hand to run it through Brooke's sleep tasseled hair. "Last night was just…mmm…" Sam moaned at the memory, "spectacular, baby. It was better than anything I could ever have imagined."

"For me too, Sammy." Brooke reassured her. "For me too." She smiled up at the loved filled blue eyes and asked again, "What are you up and dressed for at this hour, love?"

"I need to go feed the animals." Sam told her. "I'm a little behind this morning. I usually do it before I go to work."

"You aren't going in today?" Brooke asked in surprised. "You don't have to change your daily plans for me."

Sam shook her head, "Chris can handle it for a few days. He'll call me if he needs anything." Sam leaned in and kissed her gently one more time, "I love you, baby." She said softly pulling back, "Now I need to go see to my chores. Go back to sleep, baby. I'll wake you when it's time for breakfast."

Brooke laid back into the mattress and mumbled, "Love you too, Sammy." As the brunette got up and headed out of the bedroom, but she didn't go to sleep. She had decided that she might as well get use to waking up with her lover did. She had never really been an early bird, but for her life with Sam she would happily become one. She had hated getting up to go to work when she was in Canada. She had got her master's in business and hated every minute of it. When she had made her choice to return home she knew that she would have to find another form of employment and she would talk to Sam about the choices later, but for now she would help her lover out around the house.

As soon as she heard the back door close Brooke pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed. She took a second to strip the sheets and gather up all of their cloths from last night. Adding them to the basket containing Sam's dirty clothes she headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once she was done she dug a change of her clothes out of her bag. With a sigh she realized that she would need to see about either getting her clothes from home or buying some new ones. She would also need to talk to Sam about where she could put her stuff. She didn't want to assume, but she hoped that she would be sharing the master bed room with the brunette. After just one night she didn't think she could handle being separated from her.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a blouse she looked in the mirror to pull up her hair but stoped when she spotted the bruise on the side of her face. So much had gone on in the last twenty-four hours that she had almost forgotton about what had started it all. After a moment's hesitation she went into the bedroom and grabed her cellphone to take a few pictures. She wasn't sure if it would ever be needed or if it could even be used, but she did it any way. Putting her phone in her pocket she went back to finish pulling her hair up.

Grabbing the dirty clothes and made her way down stairs. Going first to the mud room she sorted them and started a load of laundry and then she headed into the kitchen to see what she could find to fix them for breakfast. Her first order of business was a cup of decaffeinated coffee and then she set about seeing what supplies they had. She found out quickly that Sam hadn't been kidding when she said that they would have to go to the store so started a list of necessities as she looked.

Sam's morning chores were cut in half when she arrived at the Barn and saw Matt already there and working on getting the feed ready for the horses. The two didn't talk much as they worked together to get everything accomplished before heading back inside. Sam intention was to get breakfast ready but she was surprised to find that Brooke had beat her too it. When she entered she could hear the washer running and the redhead puttering around the kitchen.

"Hey," She called as she entered, Matt trailing behind. "Why aren't you still in bed?"

She walked over to her lover who was standing at the sink and kissed her gently before washing her hands. "I didn't want to sleep without you there." Brooke said softly, "It's not like I'm working at the moments so the least I can do is help you out around here." She placed a hand on her lover's hip rubbing gently before telling her, "I need to see about getting my things, Sammy? I need more clothes and there are some things at the house that are important to me."

Before Sam could respond, Matt spoke up. "I brought your stuff with my sis."

Brooke had forgotten that her brother showed up last night and so the sound of his voice made her spin around. "Matt."She said in surprise before gathering herself enough to go to him and pull him into a hug. "I am so glad to see you, but how in the hell did you manage to get them and yourself here without mom and John Knowing?" She asked when she pulled back.

John leaned against the counter while Brooke went back to finish cooking breakfast. Sam just stayed silent drinking her cup of coffee and watching the two siblings. "Mom was gone all day yesterday looking for you. John left around 3 and hadn't come back when I left last night. Most of your stuff was still in boxes so I just grabbed everything I could and left." He looked over at Sam and added, "I unloaded it all and put it in garage last night."

Sam nodded in understanding. "I'll move it in to the master bedroom in a little while."

"Thank you, Matt." Brooke said honestly, "You just saved me a big headache. What did mom say when you told her you weren't going to be home last night?"

When Matt looked down and shifted slightly Brooke called his name out in warning making the young man look up at her. "I didn't tell her." Matt admitted, "I packed most of my things and left." At Sam and Brooke's shocked looks he explained. "I can't handle staying there with the way she acting, Brooke. I don't want to deal with her and her self-righteous bull shit any more. I'm 18 years old and starting college. I don't have to stay there. I've got some friends who will put me up and I'll find a job to pay what my scholarships won't cover."

"You'll stay here." Sam said immediately causing the two siblings to look at her. "Until things are settled with your mom and John you will stay here where I can keep an eye on you. After that we can discuss other arrangements." Her tone left no room for argument and neither of them tried.

"Yes, Ma'am." Matt said automatically while Brooke just beamed at the brunette.

Consider the subject closed she said, "You can unload your stuff in one of the guest rooms before you go to classes today. Tonight we will talk about you working part time for me on the farm. But first let's eat breakfast."

Matt moved to set the table while Sam helped Brooke bring the food to the table and pull the juice and jams from the fridge. They were halfway through breakfast when Sam's cell phone rang. "That had better not be work." She mumbled as she pulled it off of her belt and checked the caller ID.

Sighing slightly she answered the call, "Good morning, Grandmother." She said pleasantly hoping that it wouldn't be a long conversation.

"Sam is everything alright." Maggie Taylor asked immediately.

"Yes ma'am." Sam told her confused, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You cancelled dinner last night and then you aren't at work this morning." Maggie said as if it was obvious, "That isn't like you, Sam."

"I'm sorry, grandmother." Sam answered her honestly. "I had an old friend stop by the office yesterday in the need of help. It's going to take a few days for me to straighten things out. Chris is overseeing thing until I'm done. He knows to call me if there are any problems."

"This wouldn't happen to be about Brooke Adams, would it?" Maggie asked her granddaughter.

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked her not answering her question.

"Because Victoria was at my house last night demanding to know where you live." Maggie told her. "She seems to think her daughter is with you. It won't take her long to find out where you are Sam."

"I know, Grandmother, but don't worry I'll handle it." Sam tried to reassure her. "Her brother Matt is here and Mark and Cassie are coming in tonight with Alex and Dani Thompson."

"What time are they due in?" The elder Taylor asked.

"I think there flight gets in at 5 so they should be here by 630 or so." Sam said.

"Good then I expect all 7 of you at my house for dinner tonight." Her tone was the same one that Sam had used on Matt just moments before. She knew there was no way around this. "The rest of your family will be here as well."

"Yes, Ma'am" Sam said resigned to her fate.

"Good and no more lying about things Sam." Her grandmother warned, "It's time you fess up to who you are and tell those stuck up children in laws of mine to kiss your ass. You and Brooke belong together and I'm tired of all your mopping around. And warn my long lost granddaughter that I will be talking to her tonight." She didn't even let Sam answer before hanging up the phone.

Brooke watched as Sam stared at the phone in shock for a few minutes before calling out to her softy, "Sammy…What is it?"

Sam looked up at her and then back at the phone. Slowly sitting it down on the table she addressed the redhead. "We have all been summoned for dinner tonight at my grandparents. Grandmother knows about us. She says we belong together and basically said the rest of the family would have to deal with it." She looked up at her new lover. "And she said to tell you, my love. That she was going to be talking to her long lost granddaughter tonight."

Brooke just groaned, "I'm dead, Sammy." she said before dropping her head to the table. "It's been nice while it lasted, baby, but your grandmother will kill me tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 10**

"She's not going to kill you, baby." Sam said laughing. "All you have to do is tell her you are going to be giving her her first great-grandchild in about eight months and she'll forget everything that ever happened."

Brooke couldn't help beaming with happiness at Sam's mention of this child being theirs. She really didn't deserve this woman, but she would do everything in her power to keep her happy. "You think so?" Brooke asked and Sam nodded, "What about the rest of your family?"

Sam shrugged at that. "That depends on who you are talking about. My aunts and uncles will be alright as will some of my cousins, but Dan might be a problem."

"Why is your aunt still married to that asshole?" Brooke asked. Sam just shrugged, "What about your mom's family?"

"I'm not sure," Sam admitted. "My aunts, uncles and cousins I don't worry about, but my Grandparents I do." She sighed and shook her head, "I need to talk to mom, but once this mess is over we will have to invite them down or go up there."

Brooke reached over and took Sam's hand in hers, "It will be alright Sammy. You'll see."

Sam nodded, "What about your family?" she asked the redhead gently. Bringing her hand up to her lips and kissing the knuckles tenderly.

"The only family we have left is mom," Brooke told her, "And I really don't care what she says or thinks."

Sam recognized the emotions in her lover's voice and decided to change the subject. Looking at her watching she said, "We have about 3 hours before we have to leave to get to your appointment. Why don't we see about moving your things into the house?" When Brooke nodded she smiled and stood up to clear the table. Looking over her shoulder she added, "Why don't you go up to the bedroom and move my things around so that you have room. Matt and I will bring everything in."

"I can help you, Sam." Brooke started to tell her but Sam cut her off.

"You aren't going to be lifting anything, baby." Sam smiled at her lover's pout. Moving to her she pulled her into her arms and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Pulling back she moved her mouth to whisper into Brooke's ear, "Humor me, Baby. I know you are barely pregnant, but please just humor me." When Brooke nodded somewhat breathlessly Sam smiled, "Thank you, baby." She said before kissing the smaller woman once more and then pulling away. "I love you, Brooke." She said softly.

"I love you too, Sammy." Brooke smiled at her, "Now go bring the things in, because this afternoon when we get back I don't want to have to worry about it. Instead all I want to have to concentrate on is you and me in our bed."

"That is an idea I can get behind." Sam smirked at her.

Brooke just laughed and pulled back. Moving behind the brunette she gave her a smack on the rear, "Get moving, love."

Matt just shook his head while following Sam out the door. The three of them worked together for a few hours and in the end they managed to get everything in order. Neither Brooke nor Matt had as many belongings as Sam thought they would. When she had asked them about it Matt had told her he had only brought what he thought he might need in the foreseeable future. He knew that he would have to go home and face his mother something soon. Brooke had told Sam that she had left most of her belonging in Canada when she returned home, taking only what was important to her. The rest of the things were from her past life not her future one.

Once they were finished they still had about an hour before they needed to leave so Matt headed off to school early. One of the draw backs to living in a small town, it was at least a thirty minute drive to the nearest with anything of interest. Thirty miles for a movie, doctor's office, or large grocery store. While they passed the time Sam gave Brooke a tour of the property.

"There's not much to it right now." Sam told her as they walked hand and hand around the fence. "Only a couple of horses, some chickens, I don't have time to take care of any more than that."

"What would you do if you had the time?" Brooke asked enjoying listening to Sam talk about her dreams.

"I would love to get a few cows, milk cows I think." Sam seemed lost in thought. "I would like to plant and apple orchard on the east side of the property and a vegetable garden in the back of the house."

"That sounds like I fantastic idea." Brooke told her, "Why don't we do it?"

Sam shook her head, "I don't have any time."

"But I do." Brooke argued pulling Sam to a stop and forcing the tall woman to look at her and really hear what she was about to say. "I don't have a job, Sam and I'm not sure what there is for me to do around here. I mean come on let's face it the town consist of a walk in clinic, a feed store, and a few restaurants. That's it, nothing for a business major."

Sam frowned and started to ask the red head if she would be happy living here, but Brooke cut her off. "Don't Sam. I'm not going anywhere. This is your life and there for it is mine. I know you always had big plans for your life, but I'm going to be honest with you Sam. I always saw you coming back here and taking over your family's business. It's who you are, it's in your blood and you can't tell me that you don't love doing it."

"But that's me Brooke." Sam said softly, "There's nothing else for me anyway, but you have the ability to be more than a stay at home mom and farmer's wife."

Brooke cocked an eyebrow at the term, but ignored it. "Don't talk about yourself like that Sam. You are brilliant. You could do anything you want, but this is what is in her heart. We both know it. And maybe this is the life that I want." When Sam shook her head in disbelief Brooke went on, "Yes Sam. This is the life that I want. I've dreamed about it for years. At first we were together as friends and then it changed to us being lovers and partners. I've dreamed of being in a home like this with you and I knew then what I know now. You are meant to run your family's business and I am meant to stay here and take care of the home and the children."

"Oh come on Brooke." Sam said, "You never wanted to be a stay at home wife."

"Not for anyone but you, Sammy." Brooke corrected her. "If it was anyone but you, then no I wouldn't, but with you…with you I can't see myself doing anything else."

Sam watched her for a few minutes trying to determine if she was serious of not. After a while she sighed, "We can discuss this later. Right now we need to deal with the current situation and you…you, my love have a doctor's appointment. There's no rush to make a decision."

Brooke nodded in understanding and started walking again. Making their way back to the house, Brooke went in to lock up and grab her purse while Sam pulled out her car. It was 2010 Mustang Convertible. She didn't get to drive it as often as she would have liked so she had the hood up checking the oil when Brooke walked back out. Brooke just stopped and stared at the sight before her. She didn't think she had ever seen anything as sexing as Samantha Taylor bent under the hood a black mustang convertible.

"Oh god…" She breathed softly to herself before making her way towards her lover.

Sam had just stood up and shut the hood when she felt small hands grab her waist and spin her around. "Wha…" She started to protest but Brooke silenced her by capturing her lips in a consuming kiss. Sam responded immediately by grabbing her lover by her rear and lifting her up. Brooke automatically wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist as Sam spun them around and placed Brooke on the head of the car and pushing herself between her lover's legs.

The passion only increased as Brooke tore her lips away and threw her head back. "Sammy…" She moaned out as Sam latched onto the pulse point of her neck and began to kiss, lick and nip. Brooke grabbed her waist and pulled her closer causing them both to hiss at the contact. "oh god Sammy…please." The redhead begged as Sam captured her lips again in a loving kiss.

Breaking the kiss Sam placed her forehead against her lover's as they both tried to catch their breaths. "God I wish we didn't have to go to the doctor's." she said once she regained her breath. "I would take you right here on the top of the car."

"Oh god…" Brooke moaned at the thought. "Please Sammy don't tease me."

"Oh no teasing my love." Sam assured her. "I will have you on this car sometime in the near future." She leaned in and kissed her again before asking, "Where did that come from?"

"You just looked so sexy." Brooke told her and she allowed Sam to help her off the car. "And I just love you so much that I couldn't help myself."

"I love you too, baby." Sam told her. "you can ambush me any time, but we really need to get going."

Brooke nodded and let Sam open the door for her. Smiling as the brunette shut it and made her way towards the driver's side. Her life really was looking up. She had her Sammy back and soon they would have a baby to love and care for.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 11**

The trip to the doctor's office took them nearly 30 minutes. The entire time they spent to chatting about different topics. Nothing of great importance just light chatter to pass the time. They both knew that the silence wouldn't have been strange but after so long without each other they were not going to pass up an opportunity to hear the other's voice. When they arrived at the doctors they were shown straight back to an exam room.

"Do you always get such treatment here, Sam?" Brooke asked as she changed out of her clothes and into an examination gown.

Sam just laughed, "This is all you, baby." She took possessions of Brooke's things as the waited for the nurse to return. "I told Jane what had happened to you and that you were pregnant. I'm sure she just wanted to see you as soon as possible."

The nurse reentered not long after and went through the normal new patient questions and then took the redhead's vitals, some blood and made her go pee in a cup. "Have I ever told you I hate doctors?" She asked as she retook her seat.

"That's a sentiment I get a lot." A feminine voice came for the door and it opened to reveal an elderly woman with graying hair in her mid sixties. "Morning." She said walking in. "How you doing Sam?" She asked. "Any more problems with migraines?"

Sam shook her hand, "Nothing more than normal, doc. How you been?"

"I'm good. Sam I'm good." She turned towards Brooke, "And you must be my patient. Brooke Adams, Right?"

"Yes. Ma'am" Brooke said quietly shaking an offered hand. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"It's no problem, Brooke. I assure you." Jane smiled while taking a seat and turning to face the red head. "Now why don't to tell me what's been going on." Her eye studiously avoided the bruise that had been hidden beneath makeup.

Brooke would have gone without any, knowing that Sam preferred her without any make up, but she couldn't bring to go out without covering it up as much as possible. The last thing that she wanted was someone thinking that Sam was the one who had hit her. She took a deep breath and looked over at her lover. Sam smiled reassuringly at her and her nervousness faded. Turning back to the elderly doctor she took launched into the whole story. Jane just sat quietly listening and taking notes. Once the red head had finished she then allowed herself to ask question.

The exam took about 30 minutes and then they had to wait for Brooke's test results to come back. When they had Jane assured they that the red head was in good health. Other than the fading bruise on her cheek there was no sign of injury from her time with John. Jane was also happy to tell the two that Brooke was indeed expecting. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on with the two, but from the beaming smiles that they exchanged at the news told her that it was something big.

"I want to schedule you an appointment with an OBGYN, Dr. Caroline James next week for your first ultra sound." Jane told them. "She's an old friend of mine and you can trust her to take care of you. Would that be alright?"

Brooke looked at Sam and then nodded, "That sounds good to me."

"Good." Jane said making a note. "I'll call her this afternoon and get it set up and then I'll call you myself with my date and time. Can I call your cell phone, Brooke?"

"Would you call Sammy's instead." Brooke told the woman looking over at Sam. Sam nodded that it was alright and Brooke added, "I'm going to change my number this afternoon so I don't have it yet."

"That's alright. I'll call Sam and I'll call Dana at the office. She'll make sure you hear about it." Jane smiled at her in understanding. "I know how this one gets when she's working."

Sam frowned but Brooke just smiled. "Still getting lost in your own world Sammy?" She teased playfully, "We'll have to figure out a way to make you pay more attention."

Jane raised an eyebrow at Sam's blush but decided to ignore it and move on. "I've got a few prescriptions for you this week and Dr. James will renew or change them when you go in." She handed them to Brooke and then handed her a bundle of papers. "I've also got you some information booklets since I know that this is your first pregnancy."

"Thank you." Brooke said slightly overwhelmed but she relaxed slightly when Sam stood and moved behind her.

Sam placed her hand at the base of Brooke's back and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's alright, baby. You aren't going to be going through this alone. I promise I'll be here every step of the way."

Brooke took a deep breath and let it out. Nodding her head she smiled at Sam before looking back at the Doctor. "Thank you."

"You'll do fine." Jane assured her with a smile, "And I know Sam well enough to know that she will take very good care of you and your little one."

"Oh I know she will" Brooke said with a smile and a wink at her lover. "She has always taken good care of me, even when I might have not deserved it."

Jane was a little confused at her statement but decided it wasn't any of her business. "So do either of you have any questions for me?"

"No, I think we're good." Brooke said. "Again I want to thank you for your help."

"No problem." The doctor assured her. "You call me if either of you need me again. And Sam don't forget your annual is next month."

"Call Dana." Sam said automatically.

"Oh I've got a better idea." Jane teased looking at the redhead. "You give me your new number when you get it and I'll call you. I can bet anything that you won't let her forget."

"Oh you can count of that." Brooke said taking Sam's hand and heading towards the door. "Thanks again Doctor. We'll be seeing you next month."

Jane just laughed to herself as she watched the shorter redhead pull the tall brunette from the room.

"Alright so what now?" Sam asked as she started the car and waited for Brooke to decide what she wanted to do.

"Well I'm starving so lunch would be good." Brooke said with a hand on her rumbling stomach. Then she frowned and pulled out her cell phone which was once again vibrating. "But first I need to go and a new number." Hitting her ignore button she scrolled through the logs and text messages. "150 missed calls, 30 voice mails, and 70 texts since yesterday afternoon. All from two people."

"Your mom and John?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Brooke said with a sigh reading some of the text.

Sam reached over and pulled the cell phone out of her hand before turning it off. "You don't need to know what that asshole has to say, baby. Come on I'm going to get you a phone on my plan. They won't be able to find you that way."

"You don't have to do that Sam." Brooke said slightly embarrassed. "I can afford to get a new one."

"I know you can, Brooke." Sam assured her. "That's not why I'm doing this. It really is the best choice. My grandparents, my parents, and I all have phones on the company plan. I can get you one on that plan and then it won't even be under your name."

When Brooke reluctantly nodded she added, "I know we still have a lot to discuss, Baby. Including the dreaded Financial discussion, but please Brooke let me do this. I love you and I've finally gotten my second chance and I'm going to make the most of it. I'm going to take care of you and this child like I've always dreamed of doing."

Brooke sniffled back some tears and reached over to grasp Sam's hand in hers. "Alright Sammy. As long as you understand that I get to take care of you too. I've got my own dreams to live out and all of them center on making up for my past mistake but being a good friend, lover, partner and parent."

"Good then we have an agreement." Sam said squeezing her lover's hand and pulling out of the parking lot. Moving to head for the phone store she asked, "So where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Hmmm…" Brooke thought for a moment before smiling, "Is that fantastic Chinese restaurant still around."

"Sure is." Sam said smiling remembering all the times they had gone to eat there. When they were growing up there were four of them who hung out constantly. Sam and her younger brother Mark and then Brooke and Mark's friend Scott who was Sam's age. Scott was still in the army and was currently deployed but Sam saw him when he came home. They would all load into one vehicle, drive the thirty miles and start with dinner at the Chinese restaurant. Then they would kill time at one of the stores before heading to the movies. They always had so much fun at that time. "I haven't been there since Scott was home last year."

"What?" she asked when Brooke growled softly "Brooke?"

"Nothing, Sammy…it's just…" Brooke sighed, "He's not still in love with you is he?" She asked quietly.

Sam laughed. "Baby, Scott is not in love with me." She smiled in reassurance. "He's gay Brooke."

Brooke sat in stunned silence for a while and then let out a, "huh…Well damn."

Sam just laughed and shook her head pulling into the phone store.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 12**

The moment Sam pulled the car into the driveway she knew something was wrong. When she made it around back she saw a strange truck parked next to hers. She scanned the area quickly and saw no one outside, which left only a few choices. They were either in the barn or House. Making a quick decision she pulled her car into the three car garage and turned it off. Reaching over she gently shook her lover wake. As soon as the green eyes fluttered open to meet hers she spoke. "There's a truck I've never seen in the yard. Someone's here."

She felt Brooke stiffen and hastened to assure her. "It will be fine, baby. I'll take care of it. I want you to stay here."

"No Sammy." Brooke said automatically. "I'm coming withy you."

Sam shook her head. "No. If it is John I'm not letting him anywhere near you or our baby. Please Brooke, Stay here."

When Brooke sighed and reluctantly nodded Sam leaned down and reached under her front seat. She heard Brooke grasp when she pulled out two hand guns. "For protection only Baby." She assured her. Checking both to make sure they were loaded she placed the Safety on and handed one to her lover. "Do you know how to use one of these?"

Brooke just nodded reaching out wearily to take the offered gun. "If you need that I want you to use it."

"Sam…" Brooke tried again but Sam had already opened her door and climbed out. She heard the brunette give a low whistle and after a moment's pause Butch came running up to her mistress.

"Guard." Sam commanded and immediately the dog was in the car next to Brooke. Sam leaned back in the car, "Stay here. If I'm not back in 15 minutes call the police and drive to the office."

Brooke just nodded, shaken from the turn of events in their day together. It had been so peaceful up until now. After their visit to the doctors they went to the phone store and within thirty minutes they were walking out with Brooke's new phone. From there they went to eat lunch where the old Chinese couple who ran the place welcomed the two back to their restaurant like royalty. They took their time over their meal, laughing and relieving their childhood before saying their goodbyes and heading to the grocery store.

They spent almost two hours shopping for the things on Brooke's list and where normally Sam would have had a fit with it taking so long with Brooke there she actually enjoyed herself. Sam wasn't a really big cooker. She could cook and like most of her family she could cook well, but she really never had the time nor desire to do so. Brooke on the other hand loved to cook almost as much as she loved to eat and she was taking great joy in making sure she had absolutely everything that she needed to be able to take proper care of her lover.

That morning when she had woken up in the same bed that she had made love to Sam in the night before. When she was able to kiss the brunette good and tell her that she loved her she realized that she had her new life now. When she had gotten out of bed and made it down stairs to start the laundry and breakfast she had decided that this was how she wanted to help Sam for the rest of her life. Sam had been right when she said Brooke never wanted to be a stay at home wife, but for Sam she would gladly do it.

She got an unbelievable amount of joy from picturing the future with the brunette. Getting up in time to fix breakfast for her lover. Taking care of their home and their kids while Sam was at work, having dinner ready for the family when Sam came home. She could never have pictured herself wanting such a life in the past, but now…now that she knew she had her Sammy with her it was all she could think about. It's what she wanted and now her past was threatening it, because she had no doubt that John was the one who had been driving the truck.

When Sam got out of the car she quietly made her way to the back door of the house. She was taking a guess that that's where their unwelcomed visitor was waiting. She listened for a long moment and not hearing in noise she opened the door and stepped silently into the mud room. While no longer in the Marines her training was still very much a part of her and took over when she and her lover were threatened. Keeping the gun to her side she made her way out of the mud room and into the kitchen stopping when she saw a man digging through the refrigerator.

She raised her gun and pointed it directly at him before speaking, "If I were you I would slowly close the door and turn around." Her voice was firm and strong. It held a note of command in its tone.

The man jerked upright and spun around with mouth opened to start yelling but stopped short at the sight of the gun pointed at his face. His lips curled into a snarl. "Isn't that gun a little big for a little girl like you."

Sam almost snorted at that. She had the man by a good 4 inches and at least 30 pounds of muscle. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but I will give you 10 seconds to tell me before I pull this trigger and then call the cops."

"I want my wife." He spat out in anger but not yet daring to take a step. "I know she's here with you and I want her back."

"You must be John." Sam said calmly and when the man nodded she continued, "Well John let me explain a few things to you. First Brooke is not your wife. You signed the divorce papers that makes her your ex wife."

"The bitch tricked me." The man stated immediately, "she is my wife and she will come home with me."

"Two." Sam continued speaking over him, "Brooke is not your property. You do not own her and she has made it quite clear that she does not want you anywhere near her so I would suggest that you get out of my house, get in your truck and drive away. And if I was you I would keep driving until you reach the Canadian boarder and then I wouldn't come back."

"I'm not leaving without my wife." He stated again taking a step towards the tall brunette but stopped again when Sam raised the gun to point directly at his head.

"You are leaving. The only choice you have is how." The ex marine told him. "And you better make it fast because I will not allow you to stand there threatening Brooke any longer."

"What do you think you can do about it dyke," his anger growing by the minutes. "You shoot me then when you are in jail who will protect your precious Brooke."

"You've got it all wrong John." Sam told him with a smirk. "You are trespassing on private property. You are breaking and entering in my home and you are threatening me and those who are in my care. It is within my right to shoot you. And if I shoot you I can guarantee that you won't forget it for a long time. Oh it won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell. Then once you are down and no longer a threat I will call the cops and have you arrested, prosecuted and put behind bars. So I'll tell you again, you have 30 seconds to get out of my house or you will be leaving in the back of an ambulance."

John glared at the woman with hatred in his eyes for a long moment trying to judge how serious she was in her threat. He wasn't sure what it was but something about the woman's hard eyes told him that she could and would follow through on her threat. "I'll leave for now, but I will be back to collect what is mine."

"Make no mistake, John." Sam told him, "If you ever step foot on my property I will shoot first and ask questions later. Stay away from my property, my work, my family, me, and most importantly stay away from Brooke. Do I make myself clear?"

When John gritted his teeth and nodded she added, "Good now get out. And if you are smart you will learn who it is you are threatening before you do it again."

She kept her gun trained on him until her was out the door and then she followed him to make sure that he got in his truck and drove away. She watched until his truck had disappeared down the road before replacing the safety on her gun and turning to go and retrieve her lover. She hadn't taken two steps before Brooke was flying at her and into her arms. Sam holstered her gun in the back waist band of her jeans and then took the one from Brooke's hand and did the same after checking the safety. Once they were safely out of the way she pulled the red head into her arms and held her tightly.

"It's alright, baby." She said softly whispering in her ear. "I'm fine and he's gone for now. It's alright, Brooke."

Brooke nodded into Sam's chest before pulling back and placing her hand behind Sam's head to pull her lover down and into a deep kiss. Sam moaned at the contact and allowed herself to explore the sweet taste of Brooke's mouth. "I love you, Sammy." Brooke said when she pulled back. "Thank you for protecting me."

"I love you, Brooke." Sam told her stroking her lover's bruised cheek tenderly. "I will never let anyone hurt you like this again. I promise."

"I know Sammy." Brooke said nodding. "I know and I feel so safe with you."

"Are you alright now." Sam asked after a moment and when she got the redhead's assurance she said, "Let's get the groceries in then so that we can rest for a little while before the house is over run and we have to be at my grandparents.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Sammy." Brooke said smiling again and letting her lover take her hand and lead her to the car. Butch following patiently behind the couple.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 13**

No sooner had Sam brought the last bag of groceries in and placed them on the counter than there was a knock at the door. Brooke froze from her work in putting up the food and looked at her lover with slight panic in her eyes. Sam smiled at her in reassurance, "It's not him, Baby." Sam said, "He won't be back…well not today at least."

When Brooke nodded and went about her work Sam went to the door. She knew what she had told the red head but she couldn't help but reach behind her to reassure herself that her guns were still there. Opening the door a crack she looked out and then smiled at who it was. "What can I do for you Sheriff Johnson?" She teased opening the door and letting the woman in.

Brooke looked up to a very familiar face. "Kara." She said heading around the butcher's island and went to greet the woman.

Kara went to the same school with both Sam and Brooke but was a year older than Sam. She played on the same soccer team with the tall brunette and even attended the same Martial Arts class as her lover until Sam left in sophomore year to go to Boarding school. Since Brooke made it a point to go to all of Sam's games, tournaments, and even most of her practices she had gotten to know the woman well. Kara Johnson stood about 5'8 with strawberry blonde tied back into a tight bun and brown eyes.

"Hey Brooke." Kara said smiling. "I heard you were back in town. I also hear you have a small problem on your hands."

"What do you mean, Kara?" Sam asked automatically stepping closer to her lover in a protective stance.

"I had an interesting visit a few minutes ago." She admitted. "A man stopped me just down the road from here to tell me a…story."

"I can guess." Sam snorted and indicated the sheriff to have a seat. "Do you want some coffee, tea, or something?"

"Coffee would be great." Kara told her.

Sam moved to get it but Brooke pushed her into a chair. "Sit Sammy." She told her lover kissing her head. "I've got it. What do you want, love?"

"Tea." Sam said smiling at the red head. "Thank, baby." She then turned back to the smirking woman watching them. "What?" She asked.

Kara laughed, "I just never thought I would see the day." She said shaking her head.

"Me either." She said quietly but then smiled when Brooke returned and placed a cup in front of each woman before planting herself in her lover's lap.

"So what did my wonderful ex husband have to say?" She said with sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Well let me tell you." Kara said taking a sip of coffee. "I was returning from another call out when I was flagged down by a guy in a blue and white pickup. Said his name was John Jacobs and that he was here from Canada to pick his wife, Brooke Jacobs up and take her back home. That she had come in to visit with her mother."

"He's my ex." Brooke insisted.

Kara nodded, "I know, Brooke. Trust me I know."

"What else?" Sam asked, "What else did the bastard tell you."

"He claims that he had been told to come by and pick her up here after a visit with an old friend." Kara continued, "That he was waiting for her when you pulled a gun on him and threatened to shoot him."

"Well that part was right." Sam said with a laugh removing the guns and sitting them on the table. "Remember these. You laughed when I filed my carry permit and license to conceal."

"Damn ex Marine." Kara grumbled good naturedly. "Alright Gunnery Sergeant, tell me what happened."

"Brooke and I had just come back from town when I noticed an unknown truck in the drive." Sam told her. "I pulled into the garage and told Brooke to stay put. And called Butch to guard. When I came into the kitchen I found an unknown man in my house digging in my refrigerator so hell yes I pulled a gun on him. He broke into my house, he was trespassing on marked private property and he was threatening my family. You better fucking believe I pulled a gun on him."

Brooke leaned in a passed a calming kiss on her lover's lips. When Sam pulled back she looked back at their guest. "I told him he had two choices, leave on his own or I would shoot him and then call the cops. He choose to leave and I'm tell you now Kara. If he comes back here I will shoot first and ask questions later."

Kara nodded again, "It's alright Sam. It's not like I actually thought you would just shoot him without reason. I know you better than that." She took her last drink of coffee and set the empty mug down. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Nothing today." Sam told her, "but a friend of mine from Atlanta is coming down to help me with the legal aspect of things. Until then we just wait."

Kara nodded and stood up. "I've got to get back to work and I can bet you two want some time alone. So I'll just see myself out. You two call me if you need anything."

"We will" Sam assured her. "Thank you for stopping by to let us know what's going on."

"No problem, Sam." Kara said, "I'll see you later." She gave them a wave goodbye and then let herself out of the door.

As soon as the door shut Brooke turned her body and straddled Sam's lap. Running her hands through Sam short hair she said, "You know I like this better than how you wore it when we were growing up." Brooke played with the hairs at the base of her skull. "So much sexier like this." She teased leaning in and kissing her lover playfully. "So, so much Sexier."

Sam leaned up and captured the red head's lips in a deep kiss, pouring all her love and desire into that one act. It was slow and sweet, not meant to be sexually arousing, but instead meant to convey her deeper feeling's for the woman in her arms. Her hands came up to grasp Brooke's waist and pull her closer into her body. Brooke tilted her head slightly bettering the angle of the kiss until the absolute need for air drove them apart. "I love you, Sammy." She breathed out against the brunette's lips before leaning in and capturing them again.

The two women spent the next several long minutes in that chair making out. Just enjoying the love and passion that existed between them even after all this time apart. "I love you Brooke." Sam told the red head when she laid a head on her lover's shoulder and allowed Sam to pull her close. "I'm glad you decided to come back. I don't think that my world ever been complete without you in it."

"I know the feeling, my love." Brooke assured her. "Nothing felt right from the moment that I left and nothing felt right until I came back. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize what it was I really wanted in my life. If it hadn't we could have had so much more time together."

"Maybe" Sam said, "but then you would have had to deal with me being in the Marine's, serving in war, and being injured. I'm not sure I would have wanted you to go through all that. It nearly devastated my parents and grandparents when I was hurt."

"I know that it would have been painful, Sammy." Brooke told her. "But it would have meant that I would have been there to help you heal and get well again. It means that I would have been able to take care of you when you needed me too."

"I think I would have gladly exchanged that pain for the chance to have only you in my life." Brooke told her. "For you to be the only one and not have made so many mistakes along the way." Taking Sam's hand she intertwined their fingers and moved their hands down to rest on her stomach. "For this to be your child and not John's" she said softly emotions lacing her voice.

"Hey." Sam said softly reaching up and cupping Brooke's face to make sure that the redhead was looking at her. "I love you, Brooke." She said with conviction and gently squeezed Brooke's stomach in protection. "And I love this baby." She whipped Brooke's tears away. "I know that it doesn't make any sense. We haven't seen each other in years and before that our friendship was strained, but then again when does love ever make sense. I feel comfortable with you like this. I feel at peace for the first in years. This child will be ours Brooke. I don't see it as John's I see it as yours and if you will allow I see it as mine."

Brooke just nodded between her tears. "So no more of this nonsense, baby." Sam told her. "You've got to stop the tears because they are killing me." That earned her a smile so she leaned in a kissed Brooke in a chaste kiss. "Now let's go upstairs, have a shower and clean up. We've got to be at my grandparents in an hour."

"mmm…" Brooke moaned as Sam stood up with the red head in her arms and moved up the stairs. "Sammy…" She leaned in and started to nibble on the brunette's ear causing her to stumble a little. "I need you Sammy."

Sam placed Brooke on her feet in the bathroom and spun her around kissing her hard. Pulling back she pants a little. "I promise you love that as soon as we get back from my grandparents I will make love to you all night long if you wish."

"But we will have guest then." Brooke pouted.

"So." Sam smiled leaning past her and turning on the shower, "I guess you will just have to be quiet then."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 14**

"I'm not sure I can do this." Brooke said as they pulled up the long drive to Maggie and William Taylor's house. They were about fifteen minutes early and as of yet there were no other cars in the driveway.

"Baby, It will be fine." Sam assured her giving her had a squeeze. "Just be honest with my grandparents, deal with the over protective attitude of my brother, Alex, and Dani, and ignore the over righteous bullshit that at least one of my uncles will spew and you will be fine. And if you ever think for a minute that's it too much then just remember that I'm here with you and no matter what happens that is where I will stay."

Brooke nodded and took a deep breath, "Alright." She said letting it out. "Let's go."

Sam squeezed her hand one more time before climbing out of her side and crossing over to Brooke's. Opening the door she offered her lover a hand and helped her from the car. Keeping a tight grip Sam opened the door and stepped through, "Hello." She called trying to figure out where her grandparents were.

"We're in the kitchen." Came her grandmother's voice.

"Come on." She said to Brooke I'm sure you remember the way. Brooke nodded but followed Sam anyway. When they entered the kitchen Maggie Taylor was standing at the counter working on getting dinner together while William was sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper and drinking some tea. "Good evening, Grandmother." Sam said smiling and dropping Brooke's hand for the first time she moved to her Grandmother and gave her a tight hug. Pulling back she kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered, "Be nice please. She's had a rough few days."

"Go say hello to your grandfather, Samantha." Maggie said smiling. She gently pushed Sam away and turned to look at the shyly waiting redhead. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and give me a hug."

Brooke smiled softly and moved to pull the older woman into a hug, "it's good to see you again Mrs. Taylor" She said softly.

"Now don't you start with that Mrs. crap, Brooke. It's Maggie or Grandmother to you." Maggie pulled back and looked her over. "I hear congratulations are in order. You mother tells me you are pregnant."

Brooke nodded, "yes, ma'am."

"And how does my granddaughter feel about that." Maggie asked with a smile. She knew that her granddaughter was bisexual. She had known for years that she was in love with the redhead in front of her. She also knew that Sam hadn't told them because she feared how they would respond. The truth was she couldn't be happier for her granddaughter. She thought the two women were made for each other, and she would make sure the rest of the family knew where she stood on the subject. If there was one thing the family knew was, once Maggie Taylor made up her mind there would be no more discussion on the matter.

"She's thrilled." Brooke said softly looking at the woman she had always treated her like she did the rest of her grandchildren. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm sorry that I hurt you all by running away like I did. I'm sorry that I hurt Sam. I was just…"

"You were young and you were confused." Maggie said softly. "I understand that and so does Sam. All I ask is that you don't leave like that again. It would kill her if you did."

"I'm not going to leave again, Mrs…grandmother. I promise." Brooke told her with certainty. "I've already run too much in my life. I ready to stay here with Sam and I'm ready to create a life with her."

Maggie nodded, "Good, then. Just so we are clear." She smiled at the young red head. "Now why don't you go say hello to William while Sam comes over here to help me with dinner."

The four laughed and talked for the next thirty minutes until the door opened again and Mark called out in greeting. Brooke took a deep breath and waited with her lover from the four to come in. Mark ignored the rest of the group and moved straight for the red head. Brooke just stood there patiently as the tall dark haired man stared at her. The moment was tense for a moment before he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't you dared hurt her again Brooke." He whispered to her. "And don't you dare disappear like that again."

"I promise." Brooke whispered back before kissing him on the cheek. "Now introduce me to your wife, before I do it myself." Mark just laughed as he pulled away and turned towards his blonde headed wife.

While Mark was introducing Brooke and Cassie Sam was greeting Alex and Dani. "Thank you two so much for coming." She said pulling Dani into a hug.

"Why are you packing?" The brunette whispered immediately recognizing the distinct feeling of a holster hidden in the back of Sam's pants under her shirt. Well hidden who didn't know what to look or feel for.

"We had an unwanted visitor when we got home this afternoon." Sam told her old Marine buddy. "Her ex was in the house waiting. I guess I'm being a little paranoid."

Alex just listened to it all quietly taking everything in while Dani looked over at the redhead who was laughing at Mark and Cassie before back at Sam. "Are you sure about this?" She couldn't help but ask, "She broke your heart once and I don't want to see her do it again."

"I know." Sam said softly, "I can't explain it, Dani, but I trust her when she says that she loves me and that she isn't going anywhere."

Dani studied the woman she would always trust with her life for a long moment before nodding, "Then I suggest that you introduce us to the woman in your life and save her from your brother."

"Hey, baby." Sam said calling Brooke over. "Come here I want you to meet these two."

Neither woman saw the smiles that graced the elder Taylor's faces. It seemed that their eldest grandchild had finally found happiness. Brooke walked over to her lover with a smile on her face. Mark had accepted her back and Cassie was a blast. Perfect for the young man. She took a good look at the women next to her lover. It seemed that they were almost the opposite of her and Sam. The tall blonde had long hair and blue eyes. She guessed it was Alex because if you looked close enough you could see the swell of her stomach. Next to her was a shorter brunette with shoulder length hair and brown eyes.

Sam's voice brought her back to the current situation. "Brooke Adams this is Alex and Dani Thompson. Alex went to Boarding school a year behind me and Dani I met in basic. She served with me until we were both injured. Ladies this is Brooke Adams."

Brooke politely shook their hand in greeting. They were nice and polite but she could tell that they were wary around her. She assumed that they knew of her past actions and were afraid that she would hurt Sam again. "Thank you two for coming. I know you have your own lives and jobs back home, but it really does mean a lot to me."

"To us." Sam corrected taking Brooke's hand and kissing the back of it. "It means a lot to us."

"Well Sam's always had my back." Dani said, "so it's the least I can do. I don't want to see her hurt." The last statement was made directly towards Brooke. Sam tensed a little but knew that all her friends wanted were to make sure she's alright.

Alex placed her hand on her wife's hand and Dani's automatically came to rest on her wife's slightly swollen stomach. "Be nice Dani." She warned before smiling at the redhead. "I hear congratulations are in order." She smiled and looked pointed at the redhead's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"just a month." Brooke admitted, "And you too I hear. How far along are you?"

"Five months." Alex Said smiling as Dani rubbed her stomach.

"Well maybe you can give me some pointers later." Brooke asked hopefully. She was still terrified of what was happening, ecstatic, but terrified.

"I'll be glad too." Alex smiled, "Tomorrow morning we'll send these to do the chores and you and I will have a talk."

"Thank you." Brooke said meaning it. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of more people coming in the door.

The evening passed in relative peace. Everyone was there expect for Sam and Mark's parents, Jacob and Jane Taylor. Over the course of the night Brooke began to realize how different the rest of the family was. She always knew that Sam's family had money. They families business had been going strong for generations. Every family member owned a small percentage of the company, but Maggie and William owned the majority. She now understood what Sam had meant when she said only she or Mark were good choices to take over the business. Her aunts and uncles were mostly snobbish and spoiled, and their children weren't any better.

The thing was she didn't know how they could even be related and she really didn't know how they had could have been raised by Maggie and William. The elder Taylor's, Jacob and Jane, and Sam and Mark were the most down to earth and hard working people she had ever met. They lived for their family and all their long hours and hard work were so that those they cared for could have a good life. That's who she wanted to be and she knew that with her lover guidance she would be. The rest of Sam's family could think what they like because as long as she had the support of Sam and her grandparents she would be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 15**

After dinner Sam, Brooke, Dani, and Alex volunteered to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Sam knew that no one else in the family, but maybe Mark, Cassie, or Matt would do it, but they were visiting with their grandparents and she didn't want her grandmother to have to deal with it later. Sam and Brooke were washing dishes in the sink when the sound of raised voices reached them from the dining room. The three women with her all stopped to listen and Dani made a move to see what the commotion was, but Sam stopped her. "It's just my uncle causing problem. He's expressing his displeasure at having to share a table with four lesbians, not to mention learning that he has not one, but two in the family."

"What are you going to do about him?" Dani asked

"Ignore him." Sam said with a shrug. "It's the best way to deal with most of my family. All of them but my parents, brother, and grandparents are spoiled assholes care only for the prestige and money our name brings."

"If you say so." Dani said unconvinced, "Turning back to her work of putting up the food."

Sam looked at Brooke. "Ignore them baby." Sam said, "Once Grandmother lays down the law the worse that they can do is bitch behind our backs. It'll be alright."

Brooke just nodded slightly and when back to washing the dishes. They finished their jobs and then visited for a little while longer before saying goodbye to her grandparents and loading up in their numerous vehicles and heading back Sam's house. Sam didn't bother telling them to help themselves. All four of them helped themselves to drinks and piled up on the couches. Brooke yawned and Sam smiled at her, "you tired, baby?" she asked and when the redhead nodded Sam smiled, "come on then baby, let's get you into bed."

"Here you go, Sam." Dani smirked tossing her a bag. Sam looked inside and snorted in disbelief before shaking her head and moving up the stairs behind the redhead.

"You really aren't tired are you?" Sam asked her lover. When Brooke just snorted she said, "I didn't think so."

As soon as the door to their bedroom closed Brooke spun on Sam and pinned her with a seductive look. "You wanna fool around?" The redhead asked, waggling her russet eyebrows, comically.**  
**  
Sam nodded and knowing that her lover was in no mood to take things slow she hurried to remove her clothing. She watched as Brooke did the same before laying herself on the bed. She watched in disbelief as her redheaded lover spread her legs and showed Sam exactly how wet and ready she really was. "Oh god…"Sam moaned, "Is that for me?"

"All yours Sammy." Brooke told her, teasing the dark haired woman by running a finer along her wet folds and bring the wet digit up to her mouth. Sucking the juices off of it with an exaggerated moan of pleasure, all the while pinning her lover with a lustful gaze. "I need you Sammy." She nearly begged when she removed the cleaned finger. "No foreplay, no teasing, I need you in me Sammy."

Sam groaned in arousal at the sight and had to reach out and steady her shaking legs. Reaching into the bag that Dani had given her she pulled out a harness and dildo. "Would you be interested?" She asked, lust coloring her tone, showing Brooke the items in her strong hands.**  
**  
"Oh, god yes," the redhead begged arching her hips slightly.

Sam strapped the harnesson and donned the red cyber-skin and jelly cock before she returned to the bed and crawled over her lover covering the smaller body with hers. She leaned down and captured Brooke's lips in a deep kiss before pulling back and nibbling the young woman's neck.

Brooke squirmed and giggled. She grasped the tall woman's face between small hands. Looking into sapphire eyes she said, "Sam I can't wait." She begged

The farmer pulled herloverup, so that they were on their kneesfacing each other. Shethen pushed the smaller womanagainst the headboard, and sat back onto her haunches. "Straddle me," she gently commanded. Brooke did so, and feltthe cock slide into her. She wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman's neck. Sam moved forward a few more inches until Brooke's back was against the headboard. She braced herself with one hand grasping the top of the board. The other arm wrapped securely around Brooke's waist, and she began the rhythmic dance.

"Gods, yes Sam, fuck me. Fuck me hard!" Brooke pushed her hips down every time the Farmer pushed up. Explosions of whitelightflashed behind her eyelids. "Ungh… Ahhh."

Sam's passion just soared higher at Brooke's words and bit alongher lover'sneck as Brooke threw her head back in ecstasy. The tall woman was reeling with excitement from this primal passion the other woman was displaying. She felt Brooke's legs tense indicating her climax was approaching. With one deeper push Brooke screamed out her orgasm. "AHHH…GODS YES!" Hips slowed down to a grind as the tremors racked her body. She felt herself being laid on her back. A soft mouth whispered kisses upon her chest.

Sam gently pulled out and unbuckled the straps and tossed the apparatus to the side. She gently urged Brooke's legs apart and dipped her head to lap at the juices trickling out. She looked up when she heard an approving moan. Returning to the task at hand, Sam delved her tongue between the folds. A fierce rumbling escaped from deep within her chest when she tasted Brooke's sweetness again on her tongue. Her mind can only compare it to wild honey and apricots, as she stroked the bundle of nerves with her muscle.

"Oh Sam." The young woman ran her fingers through short black hair. She pulled on Sam's head urging her forward. "Mmmmm. It's…wonderful," Brooke's hips bucked allowing her center to rub firmly across her lover's mouth. A second orgasm hit,causing her small body to spasm.

Sam crawled up enveloping the strawberry redhead in strong arms. They languidly caressed each other. "All better?" The dark woman asked.

Brooke's emerald eyes locked with Sam's crystal-blue sapphires, "God, yes Sammy." She kissed the lips before her, "Thank you," then planted another kiss infused with gratitude and passion on her lover's mouth. Brooke ran the tip of her tongue across Sam's bottom lip requesting entrance. Tongues began to duel, and Brooke pushed Sam onto her back. She grasped the flesh of her neck between teeth, and Sam let out a pleasurable hiss. "You like that, hmm?" She ran her tongue across the clavicle to the other side and once again sank her teeth at the base of Sam's neck.

"Uhh… yy…ee…sss," The dark-haired woman stuttered.**  
**  
Brooke then took twoswollennipples between each thumb and forefinger, pulling and twisting and playing with them until Sam's arousal was at its highest. "Ugh… SHIT!" Sam cried out.

The young redhead took one now pebble-like nipple into her mouth to suckle. Her free hand slid down to wet black curls. "Hmm, there is something that you do to me, Sammy," She then whispered into Sam's ear. "I feel…so free with you," She suckled an earlobe while her fingers played through her lover's dark patch of hair. Sam reflexively spread her legs.

"Being with you this way, naked, sweaty, and showing her love and passion for each other excite me beyond measure." Brooke dipped two fingers into her lover's hot center. "I need to taste you." She brought the fingers up to her mouth. Sam watched as her smaller lover sucked her fingers clean and was shocked to feel her arousal rocked even further.

"I want you on your knees over my face," Brooke gently commanded. Causing Sam to moan at the mental picture the words caused and instantly comply.

Brooke grabbed Sam's hips, firmly, and pulled her lover down onto her hungry mouth. Sam cried out at the jolt of pleasure that consumed her. She took hold of the headboard for balance, as her hips rocked back and forth. She loved the feeling of her wet lips sliding across the young redhead's mouth.

Brooke managed to get three fingers through the wet folds. When her fingers were generously coated, she plunged the first two into Sam's throbbing hole, and the third one slid past the ring of muscle at her ass. "Ahhh…fuck yeah!" Sam exclaimed. Her hips became more desperatein their movements. She was well aware her orgasm was on the brink of exploding, "Gods…don't stop… Please baby don't stop!" Brooke pulled the bundle of nerves between her teeth, and holding it there she used the flat of her tongue in circular motions on it.

"Ungh… Ahhh… AHHH!" Sam's climax crashed over her. She collapsed to the left of the redhead. Brooke turned over and quickly shoved her face back into Sam's center. Finding the clit, she sucked on it hard. A second wave hit Sam,"Oh goddamn… Ungh…ahhh…BROOKE!" As her body convulsed, the small woman embraced the dark-haired woman's long legs firmly.

They lay there, entwined,without words for several long minutes before Sam crawled around so that her head was lying on the pillow next to Brooke. "I love you, baby." She mumbled in exhaustion while gathering her lover up in her arms.

"I love you, too Sammy." The red head replied while snuggling deeper into Sam's strong embrace.

They sleep peacefully for several hours until Sam's blue eyes snapped open,waking from a most erotic dream. The long body still tingled and her sex burned for relief. Electricity shot through her clit and she realized there was something under the blanket. Flinging the sheet to the side, emerald eyes looked up at her through disheveled redhead hair. "Well…" she paused as her body tingled again from Brooke's tongue flicking her clit."This…is an…interesting way…of waking up." She spread her legs to allow Brooke ample room. Brushing redhead hair away from the young woman's face, she felt the smile against her sex. "Oh, baby." Sam arched her back when small fingers probed her wet and willing opening. Her hand was on the back of Brooke's head urging her forward.

Brooke stroked the clit in a circular motion with the flat of her tongue, and she felt the inner walls contracting. "Baby…I need…more…please," Sampleaded, panting heavily.The redhead added a third finger, plunging deeply into her lover's sex.Sam's hips shot off the mattress, as her body became taut from the orgasm crashing over her. "Fuck…Baby." Brooke lapped up the juicespouring from the dark-haired woman's quivering opening thatwere enticing her.She then crawled up the long body and kissed herloverwith abandon.

Upon tasting herself, the Farmer moaned, and then wiped at the evident wetness on the small woman's chin. Brooke smiled, "I was hungry for you again Sammy. I had to have you."

Returning thesmile, Sam said, "You can wake me like that any time that you want, baby." They kissed again as she rolled Brooke over, and laid her head upon succulent breasts. They held each other letting sleep claim them again.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 16**

Sam woke early the next morning to the ringing of her cell phone. Cursing the rude noise slightly she rolled away from her lover's warm naked body and graded the device. "What" She growled in annoyance while sitting and whipping the sleep from her eyes.

_I'm sorry to wake you this early Sam. _Came the voice of her farm foreman Derrick. _But we have a problem at the south shop._

"What's the problem?" Sam asked, somewhat more coherent. As she listened she felt Brooke shift behind her and her lover's smaller body drape across her back and her hands come up to run through Sam's sleep tasseled hair.

_It seems that someone vandalized the shop last night. _Derrick told her_ The building was spray painted, the windows broken, and door kicked in._

"Damn it." Sam sighed, "Did they damage any of the equipment?" She said getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans.

_Not that I can tell_. The older man admitted.

"Alright I'll be there shortly." Sam said pulling on her bra and grabbing a t-shirt. "Don't let the men touch anything; I'm calling the Sheriff to meet us."

_Yes, Ma'am._ Derrick said before hanging up.

Sam automatically redialed the phone while stepping into the bathroom to brush her hair. _This damn well better be good, Sam. Or I will have you hauled in for disturbing my sleep._

"My foreman just called." Sam told her, "My south shop was vandalized last night. I'm on the way there now." She could hear the automatic sounds of movement on the other side.

_I'll meet you there_ Kara told her and then hung up the phone.

Sam slid her phone into her pocket, brushed her teeth quickly, before returning to the bedroom. Grabbing a pair of socks she took a seat next to her lover who was waiting patiently in bed. "One of our shops was vandalized last night." Sam told her while pulling the socks on. "I've got to go deal with it and meet Kara." She leaned over and kissed her lover good morning before pulling back. "Go back to sleep, baby." She said softly. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I love you, Sammy." The redhead said as her tall lover stood up, "Be careful."

"I will" Sam promised moving towards the door. "I love you too, baby. Now go back to sleep."

Sam moved quietly down the hall way towards the room that Alex and Dani usually stayed in. Opening the door she found the two women curled tightly together in bed. As she moved towards Dani's side the shorter brunette sat up and faced the intruder. "it's alright, Dani." She said softly as not to wake the blonde next to her friend, but needed to calm the protective nature of the brunette. "I just got a call from my foreman. One of my shops was vandalized last night. I've got to go meet the Sheriff. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dani nodded, "Call me if you need me" she said in a whisper.

"I will." Sam agreed, "Don't let Brooke out of your sight." She said softly and Dani nodded as Sam left the room.

The sun was just coming up when she arrived at the shop and she could see her crew gathered around the back staying out of the way. "Stay" she ordered Butch as she moved to meet Derrick who was talking with Kara. Taking in the damage as she moved she shook her head. 'Dye Dyke Dye' was spray painted over and over on one side of the Metal building. Over the front of the building it read, 'I will take back what is mine.'

Shaking her head she spoke to the two when they were close enough, "Not very original are they."

"Good morning, Sam." Derrick greeted her. "Sorry to have to drag you out of a comfortable bed."

Sam laughed, "me to, my friend me too. And I'm sorry that I had to drag you out of your bed Kara."

"Not a problem, Sam." Kara assured her friend. "So what do you think?" She said indicating the building.

"That someone really hates, Lesbians." Sam said with a shrug. She looked at her foreman and the old man just smiled in reassurance.

"You have nothing to worry about, boss." The older man assured him. "I've had my suspicions about you for a while. I assure you it won't affect our ability to work for you."

Sam studied the man for a moment suddenly realizing that her long held secrete was completely out. Surprisingly enough she found that she didn't care. "Do you speak for the rest of the crew as well?" She asked

Derrick nodded, "You are the only farm owner in the state to hires US Citizens instead of illegal immigrants. You give us a job when most of us wouldn't be able to find work otherwise and to top it off you pays us well too. Your crew is loyal to you no matter what."

"Alright." She said with a nod of satisfaction. Looking back at Kara she added, "I can think of only two people who would have done this. Either Brooke's ex husband John or…" She trailed off not sure if she should voice her other opinion.

"Or what Sam?" Kara prompted. When the tall woman hesitated she tried again, "Sam if you want me to help you I need to know everything."

"Do you want me to step away Sam." Derrick offered trying to make his boss feel more at ease. As easy as it was for him to work for her father and grandfather he found that he liked working with the young woman even better. She had a great business sense and knew what needed to be done to keep this business productive in today's world where family owned farms were going by the way side.

"No Derrick it's alright." Sam sighed and then looked at the Sheriff. "We had dinner at my grandparents last night and the rest of my family was there."

Kara immediately understood. "You think they might have done this?"

Sam shrugged, "Most of my family. No I don't think so, but Dan and a couple of my cousin's maybe. I know my cousin John was pretty pissed off when my grandparents refused to let him take over the business and gave it to me instead."

"Alright." Kara nodded. "I'll look into it. I've got pictures of all the damage, but it would help if we had any other evidence. I don't suppose you have a security system at all."

Sam smirked at her, "Who do you think you are talking to. Of course I have a security system." She pointed to one of the light poles around the place and when Kara followed her gaze she could see a small camera on the top. Sam then pointed to the corners of the shop where there were more located. "I had them installed as soon as I started. They are all the highest technology available and the best part is the server for all the security systems are located in the main office."

"Can I take a look at them?" Kara asked.

"Sure," Sam agreed shrugging. "Hold on a minute." She said taking out of phone and dialing her home office.

_Taylor Farms. This is Dana. How may I help you?_

"Hey Dana." Sam said, "How are you this morning?"

_I'm good Sam, but what's going on at the south Shop?_ She asked, _Frank just called to report that the Sheriff is there._

"We had some vandalism last night." Sam told her, "Kara will be by shortly, give her complete access to the sever room and whatever else she needs to catch these bastards."

_Will do, Sam._ Dana told her, _is there anything else?_

"Yeah give my grandparents and father a call and let them know what's going on." Sam told her. "Thanks Dana." She said hanging up.

"Thanks, Sam." Kara said, "I'm heading there now. Can I reach you on your phone if I need to?"

"Sure thing." Sam said, "I'm going to get these guys going and then I need to head back home. I have a house full."

"And a pregnant partner to take care of," Kara teased causing Derrick to choke on the sip of coffee he just took.

Sam turned to look at him, "Not a word." She warned. "To anyone."

"Right, Boss." The man nodded seriously.

When Kara laughed Sam looked at her, "Can I have that shit cleaned off?"

Kara nodded, "Sure thing. I'll call you later with an update."

"Thanks Kara." She said shaking her hand. "Why don't you and Amanda join us for dinner tonight? We'll light up the grill."

"Sure thing." Kara agreed before waving goodbye and getting into her patrol care.

Sam and Derrick watched her leave before Sam whistled loudly to get the guys attention. Waving them all over she waited until they were around her before running her hand through her hair and speaking, "As you can see we have a huge mess to clean up. So here's what I need. Chuck you take your crew to the supply store and get some cleaner, paint, and windows. Call Dana and she will issue a PO. Let's see if we can get this stuff cleaned up and fixed before tonight."

"Sure thing boss." The young man nodded.

"Derrick let's get the rest of the crews back out into the field," She told them, "We've got to get those fields sprayed this week if we are going to be able to start picking on time."

"Will do, Sam." The foreman nodded already planning in what order things needed to be done.

"Good I'll call Dana and have her order up BBQ today for lunch." She laughed as the guys cheered some of that. Shaking her head she smiled, "Alright, everyone to work."

Once they were gone she looked at her foreman. "I'm going back home to let everyone there know what's going on. You call me if anything happens."

"Yes, Ma'am" he said immediately.

"Good. I'll talk to you a little later." Sam said waving goodbye she got back in her truck and headed home to her waiting lover and her friends and family.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 17**

When Sam arrived back it was to find everyone up and in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Hey," She said softly stepping through the door and immediately all eyes were on her.

"Sammy." Brooke called from her position at the sink. "Come give me a kiss love."

"Someone's in a good morning." She smiled and headed straight for her. "Morning Baby." She said before leaning down and kissing her. The kiss was long and deep until someone else in the room cleared their throat.

Pulling back Sam looked over her shoulder, "What…" she asked with a smile.

"What's going on Sam?" Her brother asked, "Brooke said something about the shop being vandalized."

"Yeah." Sam answered taking the offered cup of coffee in exchange for another kiss from Brooke. "Someone spray painted the side of the south shop to say 'Dye Dyke Dye.' And the front of the shop to say, 'I will take back what is mine.' They also busted the windows and kicked in the doors."

"It was John, wasn't it?" Brooke sounded broken and Sam immediately sat her cup down and pulled the smaller woman into her arms.

"It's possible." She said softly, "and if it is he just signed his ticket to Jail. I take these things very seriously." She pushed Brooke back and whipped her tears away, "But, Brooke, it's also possible that it was family members."

"Why would your family vandalize their own shop?" Matt asked.

"Because Dan is a bastard that is extremely homophobic." Mark answered, "Plus our cousin John is still bitter that Grandmother and Granddad wouldn't turn the business over to him and instead called Sam home from GA."

"Anyway, Kara is checking the security camera." Sam said, "She and Amanda are joining us for dinner tonight. I thought we would fire up the grill."

"Hell yeah," Mark said with excitement, "I'm cooking tonight." Getting up he started searching the kitchen for what he might want to cook.

Sam shared amused looks with Cassie and Brooke. "He never changes does he?" Brooke asked.

"Nope…and he probably never will." Sam smiled, "So what do you guys want to do today?"

"Well, I was going to suggest we talk about ways to solve your problem with, John." Alex said, "but in light of this morning's events I think it best to wait and see what Kara uncovers."

Sam nodded, "That makes sense to me."

"I want to see your set up here, Sam." Dani said, "Take me around and show what you do. Last time I was here we didn't get the chance."

"We can do that." Sam nodded, "But I doubt everyone else will want to come along."

"No but I have some things I want to do today." Brooke told her.

"what's that baby?" Sam asked weary about going anywhere without Brooke.

"I want to see about getting some things to start that garden we talked about yesterday." Brooke told her with a smile.

"Brooke that can wait." Sam said, "It doesn't have to be done now."

"I know, but I'm going to get really bored really fast if I sit around the house all day." Brooke smiled at her lover. "I was serious about wanting to help make this house what you dreamed of and this is one way I can do it."

"I'll help you Brooke," Cassie offered, "We've got a garden at home so I can help you figure out what to get and the best place to put everything."

"I don't know." Sam's tone was worried, "I'm not comfortable with you two being out on your own."

"I'll go with them," Alex suggested and before Dani could object Matt and Mark both spoke up.

"I'll go too." They said at the same time before looking at each other and hollering out, "Jenks."

Sam looked at the two guys and eventually sighed, "Alright, but you call me if anything happens." When Mark just looked at her she growled, "I mean it little brother."

"Relax sis." She said softly. "I won't let anything happen to Brooke, the baby or the other ladies. You've got my word."

"Alright." Sam nodded, "now how about breakfast."

"Go sit down, Sammy." Brooke said pushing her towards the table, "I'll bring you something."

After breakfast Sam and Dani both kissed their lover's goodbye and gave Mark another warning look before ordering Butch to load up and leaving to show Dani around.

"So how are things really?" Dani asked after they had been driving in silence for a few minutes.

"They're good, Dani." Sam smiled over at her friend who just stared back in disbelief. "Really Dani. I know you worry, but I promise things are fine. I trust her when she says she's through running. This is what she really wants."

"Alright, Sam." Dani said nodding her head once. "I'll leave it alone. I just don't want to see you as broken as you were before. She has so much power of you that it worries me at times."

"No more than Alex has over you." Sam told her friend, "I love her, Dani and I have for years. This is what I've always wanted. I would be fool not to take that chance." When Dani nodded again in understanding she asked, "How are things with you and Alex? Excited about the baby?"

"Thrilled," Dani said with a large grin, "But there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked immediately on edge.

"We're fine, Sam." Dani reassured her, "But with Alex being pregnant we have been talking about what we want in the future."

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"Well Alex doesn't think she wants to keep working." Dani told the tall brunette, "Or at least not until the baby is in school."

"I can understand that." Sam said, "How do you feel about that?"

"Oh that's just fine with me." Dani agreed, "The thing we are both kind of tired of Atlanta."

"I thought you liked your job?" Sam asked trying to figure out where her friend was heading with the conversation.

"It's a job." Dani replied, "But neither of us has any friends left in GA and neither of us is close to our family."

"Spit it out, Dani." Sam suggested pulling into the parking lot at the main office. "What are you trying to say?"

"That Alex and I want to move down here." Dani told her friend. "You are like a sister to both us Sam and we miss having you around. Plus with a baby on a way we want to be able to surround her with some family and who better than her godmother Sam."

Sam just beamed at the news, "It's a girl?" She asked momentarily sidetracked.

"Focus, Sam." Dani said with a laugh, "Alex, Me Moving here."

"Right." Sam said still smiling, "I'm guessing you are looking for a job."

"Yeah," Dani said a little uncomfortable at the situation.

"Come on Dani." Sam said with a smile, "Let's talk." Getting out of the car she waved her friend to follow her as she entered through the back door. "Just me, Dana. I'll be in my office. Hold my calls."

"Will do, Boss." Came the reply from the front.

Sam shut her door and waved for Dani to have a seat. "What do you know about farming and ginning Dani?"

"Just what you've told me over the years and what I've read the last few months." Dani admitted.

"This isn't an easy life, Dani." Sam sighed looking at her friend. "You are working from sunup to sundown almost 7 days a week. The turnout of your crops depends on the mood of the weather. Too much rain, not enough rain, too hot, too cold. If things aren't just right who crops can be lost."

"I know, Sam." Dani said, "But you know I'm not afraid of hard work and a challenge. I want to give Alex the life she wants and she wants to get out of the city. She wants to be in the country and she wants to be closer to you and your family and so do I."

"Alright. I can understand that." Sam told her friend, "what is it you want to do?"

"I don't care." Dani shrugged, "Where ever you can put me. I've got plenty of money saved up so I can build a house for Alex and me and support us and the baby for a long while, but I'm not good with not working."

Sam leaned back and studied her friend for several long minutes. "How would you feel about working in the Gin?"

"What do you mean?" Dani asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Chris is my Gin manager." Sam told her. "He informed me a week ago that this was going to be his last season with us. He's ready to retire. I was going to have to start looking for a new manager, but if you are really interested the job's yours."

"Are you serious?" Dani asked and when Sam nodded she asked, "When would you need us here?"

"Well that's the problem." Sam admitted, "We have a month before we start picking and ginning. You would need to be here before them. You could shadow Chris for the season and learn what you need to know about running the Gin. Chris is by far the best in the business."

"Better than you?" Dani teased.

Sam laughed, "Yeah I deal more with the Farming aspect. Look Dani I'm not going to lie to you. This won't be easy and I'm sure several of my family members will be pissed at me bringing you in."

"I don't care about that." Dani told her, "They don't bother me. Alex and I can be here in a few weeks, that not a problem either. It won't take us long to pack up our apartment and we would only need to give our notices. My concern as a place to stay when we move here. I won't have time to find land or have a house built."

Sam waved that concern away. "You two can stay with Brooke and me for as long as you need and I can help with the land. We've got some for sell about half a mile down the road from the house. I would feel better selling it to you than anyone else since it is bordered by our fields. There's a really good Architect and construction company in town. They did a lot of my renovation when I bought the house."

"And your parents and grandparents would be ok with me taking the job?" Dani asked.

"They trust my judgment, Dani." Sam assured her. "So do you want it?"

"Yeah…yeah I do, Sam." Dani said with a smile, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Dani." Sam smiled standing up, "You and Alex are like sisters to me. You know that." Opening the door she wave Dani to follow her, "Come on…there's no time like the present."

Dani willing followed her friend and new boss out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 18**

"How did you like growing up here?" Alex asked Brooke as they walked down the rows of plants at the local greenery. Cassie was off with Mark and Matt talking with the owner about what would be best to grow in a personal garden, leaving the two new friends time to themselves.

"Growing up here was great." Brooke told her. "The pace of life was very laid back and slow. Sometimes it was boring. You had to drive at least 30 minutes for a movie or a decent restaurant. An hour for a decent mall, but over all I enjoyed it. When I got into high school things changed a little, Sam was gone most of the year to school, I was questioning my feelings for her, so I was becoming more and more eager to get out of town. Then when I had left and gotten away and all I could think about is coming back here."

She smiled at the tall blonde, "You know what I dreamed about the last six months."

"What." Alex asked returning the smile.

"This." Brooke indicated everything around her. "Being back here with Sammy. Living a house similar to the one she has now. Seeing her off to work while I stayed at home taking care of the kids, the animals, the garden. This has been my dream for months now, maybe longer than that. Eventually it became too much and I knew I needed to get out and see if this was possible."

She looked directly at Alex. "I love Sam. I have for a very long time, but I was scared of that love and what it could mean. I'm not scared anymore. I've lived without her and I know that I can't do that again, ever. I would give anything to make her happy and see that she has the life that she deserves."

"Just keep loving her, Brooke." Alex told the redhead, "Just keep loving her and whatever you do, don't leave her like that again. It would devastate her."

"I won't. I promise." Brooke said with conviction. "Never again."

"Did you grow up in Atlanta?" Brooke asked Alex.

"Yeah." Alex sighed, "And I hated every moment of it." She admitted, "I hated to noise, the pollution, to gangs, the drugs. I hated the schools and all its clicks. About the only thing I didn't hate was the culture and art, but I would have given that up to live in a quiet town like this."

"So how did you end up at the same boarding school at Sam?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. I begged and pleaded with them to let me go and eventually they caved." Alex told her. "I met Sam that first year. Even though she was a year ahead of me she was a new student like me so we started hanging out and became really close friends. We kept in touch all through college and while she was in basic. She came to see me on her way home before she deployed and brought Dani with her. So that's how I met her."

"When they were injured and given their medical discharge Sam wasn't ready to return home." Alex continued, "too much unfinished business she told us. And since Dani grew up in foster care she had no home to go to. I invited them both to Atlanta to live with me. They got jobs at the same security company and crashed with me at my apartment. After a few months later Dani and I started dating and pretty quickly decided that we wanted to get married. It wasn't too long afterwards that Sam's grandparents called and asked her to come home. So she packed up her things and we drove her back here."

"We've missed having her around though." Alex added rubbing her swelling stomach. "especially now that this little girl is coming."

Brooke smiled at the sight, she couldn't wait until she started showing. She could just picture Sitting next to Sam while her tall lover rubbed her growing stomach. "Dani and I have been talking about moving down here." Alex admitted drawing the redhead's attention back to her.

"What about your life in Atlanta?" She asked curiously.

Alex shrugged, "I really don't like being a lawyer. Or at least not the shit I've been dealing with in Atlanta. I only became a lawyer to please my family and my family is no longer in my life. They disowned me when I started dating Dani. Dani likes her job, but she hates the city and she only wants to see me happy and see that we can give our baby a good life." She looked at the redhead for understanding, "I think she was going to talk to Sam about maybe getting a position in her company."

"Well you know that Sammy will find her something if it's what you both want." Brooke said smiling, "But what about you?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't really want to work until the baby is at least in school. I handle all the legal work for Sam's company so I can still do that from home. She begged me to get licensed in the state when she moved here. Said she didn't trust anyone else."

"Sounds like Sammy." Brooke smiled, "I hope that it works out, because I would really enjoy having you and Dani around. For the first time in a long time I not only have Sam with me again, but I feel like I have real friends."

"We'll see if you are still saying that when we are stuck living with you until we can find our own place." Alex teased.

"We'll manage." Brooke promised her.

Their conversation was interrupted by Mark calling her name. "Hey Brooke, We've got you taken care of. The owner is a friend of the family so he's going to deliver everything to the house in a few hours."

"What all did I end up with?" she asked in amusement. Mark and Cassie seemed to have taken complete control of the situation. They were more excited about it the Brooke was and it was her garden that they were talking about. Then again she knew that they both had experience with them and she was will to take any advice they had.

"A little bit of everything." Cassie told her. "Some things might take while others won't. But the good thing about weather here is that gardens can be grown year around."

"What do you mean by everything?" Brooke asked a little scared of the answer.

"I figure if you are going to do this, you might as well do it right." Mark continued ignoring the redhead's question. "Plus if you are serious about not wanting to work I figure you will have enough time to handle it all."

"Mark." Brooke warned and her lover's brother looked sheepish.

"Cabbage, Carrots, Eggplant, Green beans, Peppers, Collard Greens, Cucumbers, Okra, potatoes, squash, Zucchini, Sweet Corn, Sweet Potatoes, Tomatoes, Brussels sprouts." Mark listed off not knowing Brooke's shocked expression. "I also go you Basil, Chives, Dill, Marjoram, Oregano, Parsley, Peppermint, Rosemary, Sage, Tarragon, Thyme for an Herb Garden. And we've ordered you trees to plants for the Apple Orchard and a couple lemon trees, pear trees and such."

"Mark…" Brooke moaned. "Your sister is going to kill me."

"No she won't." Cassie reassured. "Trust me. She's talked many times about what she wanted to grow on her property if she could. As long as you are sure you want to do it, she will let you have at it."

"Alright…" Brooke sighed, "Let's get home. But you…" She pointed at Mark, "You are going to show me where everything should go and you are going to tell me everything you know."

Mark laughed, "Don't worry, Brooke. We will be here for several days. By the time you leave you will know everything you need to know and you will have the garden planted."

"But first." He added clapping his hands and smiling. "I need to stop by the local store and get some stakes for tonight. And my sister doesn't have any."

"That would be because neither of us like stake." Brooke told him with a smile.

"Not you too." Mark threw up his hands, "What is it with you people."

"Sorry Mark." Brooke shrugged, "I'm just not big on red meat. Hamburger's alright, but other than that I prefer chicken, fish or seafood."

"Alex?" he asked the tall blonde pleadingly.

"Sorry Mark." She said shaking her head, "Dani and I don't eat much red meat either."

Mark just shook his head in disappointment. "Come on honey." Cassie said smiling. "You can grill stakes for yourself, Matt and me. Fix chicken or something else for the others."

"Alright…Alright…" Mark sighed, "Let's get going so we can get back to the house. Once I get the food on to marinade we can start laying out your new gardens."

"Let's go…but you are explaining all of this to your sister." Brooke told him heading towards the door. I was thinking some small but this…" She shook her head. "Is there even going to be enough room for it all."

"Of course there is." Cassie assured her. "We can put it between the house and the Barn. Some of the vegetables need partial sunlight and the barn will give them that. The other's will be in direct sunlight further out."

"And the spice garden?" Brooke asked interested.

"We'll put it in the corner of the garden." Mark said.

"And how are you going to keep the dogs and other animals out?" She asked as they drove out of the greenery's lot.

"Don't worry." Mark assured her, "I've got it covered."

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked scared of the answer.

"Tom, the guy who owns the greenery is bringing the wood we need to erect a fence." Mark smiled.

At Brooke's panicked look Cassie tried to calm her, "Trust me, Brooke. I know it sounds overwhelming now, but there is nothing like eating fresh vegetables from your own garden."

Brooke could only nod in resigned agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 19**

Sam and Dani were headed back home when Sam's cell phone rang. Fishing it out of her pocket she checked the ID before answering it. "Hey, Sheriff. What do you have for me?"

_"It was Brooke's ex, Sam."_ Kara told her without delay. _"You can clearly see him on the film. He was alone throughout it all."_

"Alright." Sam sighed. She had figured as much and she would rather have it have been him than one of her family members, but still she knew that this would upset Brooke. "I want him arrested, Kara. I want him charged and prosecuted for destruction of property, stalking, harassment, whatever you nail him with. I want him gone from our lives."

_"I've already got a warrant out for his arrest Sam."_ Kara assured her. _"And half of my guys are looking for him. We'll find him and I will have him charged with everything that I can. You have my word."_

"Thanks, Kara." Sam said gratefully, "I appreciate it. Would you mind bringing me copies of everything when you come over tonight? I was Alex to have them."

_"No problem, Sam."_ Kara said, _"I'll have them with me. Amanda is excited about tonight. What time do you want us?"_

"When ever." Sam told her as her phone beeped signaling an incoming call. Taking a look she sighed. "Kara I've got to run. My parents are calling. You two just come over whenever you want. We will all be there for the rest of the day."

_"Will do, Sam. See ya."_ Kara managed to get out before the line went dead.

Sam took a deep breath and answered the phone again. "Hello"

_"What the Hell is going on there, Sam"_ Came her father's greeting.

"Well good morning to you to, daddy." Sam greeted him in an amused tone, "It's nice to talk to you too. Are you and mom enjoying your vacation?"

"_Sam…" _her dad warned.

"It's a really long story, dad." Sam told him, "Won't you just let me say that it is under control and leave it at that."

_"Samantha Taylor…" _her mom's voice came on the line as well._"You had better start talking."_

"Alright, alright." She sighed, "It's like this. A few days ago Brooke showed up at the office asking for help. She had devoiced her husband and moved back home from Canada because he was hitting her. She'd been back about a month or so trying to get up the nerve to contact us when she found out she was pregnant. Her mom found the test in the trashcan and called John; Brooke's ex husband and told him. He showed up here saying that he would take Brooke back. When she told him no he struck her. Her mom's reaction was that she shouldn't antagonize him and that a child needed both parents."

Sam took a deep breath and continued, "So she came to me to help. I took her home with me and we started talking about the past. To make a long story short she and I admitted that we loved one another and are now together. Yes it's fast, Yes I'm sure, and No nothing that anyone says will change that. You two will be grandparents in about 7 and half months. Now moving on. Yesterday when we got back from the doctor John was in the house. I pulled and gun and made him leave. He reported it to Kara saying I was threatening him, of course Kara didn't believe it. Last night grandmother made us, Mark, Cassie, Dani, and Alex, all of whom are here to help me out, and Matt, Brooke's little brother who left home and is also staying with us, come to dinner at her house."

"The rest of your family was there dad, so by now they all know that I'm dating a woman." Sam continued after taking another breath. "And most of them weren't happy as I'm sure you expected. Anyway, this morning I got a phone call from Derrick saying that the south shop had been vandalized. Turns out it was John, not our cousin but Brooke's ex. Kara already has a warrant for his arrest. So things will be cleaned up before you get back from your vacation."

"Oh…" She added as an afterthought, "Dani and Alex want to move here from Atlanta, so I'm going to sell them those 7 acres about half a mile from my property and Dani is going to be taking over Chris's job when he retires next year. They will be moving here within the month."

There was a long pause where neither parent responded and then her dad muttered, _"Well…shit."_

Sam snorted with laughter, "Well put daddy." She teased.

_"Do you need us to come home to help you deal with things, Sam?"_ He asked.

"No, daddy. We're fine." Sam assured him. "I've got plenty of help here so you and mom just enjoy your vacation."

_"I want to talk to Brooke, Sam."_ Her mother said cutting into the conversation.

"She's not with me right now, mom." Sam told her, "She's at the house with Mark, Cassie, and Alex. Dani and I are on the way back there right now."

_"We'll let me talk to Dani then."_ She insisted.

Sam just shrugged and handed over the phone. "Mom wants to talk to you." She said when Dani just stared at it.

"Hello." Dani said into the phone and Sam was amused to see confusion flood her face. "Yes Ma'am…Of course…yes ma'am…well if you are sure."

"Here" She said handing it back to Sam before slapping her across the back of her head.

"HEY…" Sam yelled rubbing the spot her friend had hit, "What the fuck was that for she demanded."Shit." She cursed again when she heard her mom yell at her to watch her language.

Dani was laughing so hard she could barely get the words out. "She said it was for you waiting so long to tell her she was going to be a grandmother."

"Great." Sam said getting back on the phone. "Not nice mom. I would have told you eventually."

"You are supposed to tell me before you tell the rest of the family." Her mom scolded her.

"I didn't tell the rest of the family." Sam tried to calm her down. "Grandmother did."

"Sam…" Her mom started but Sam cut her off.

"Got to go mom." Sam said, "We are pulling up into the house now. Have fun. Talk to you guys later. Love you." And with that she hung up before you mother could say anything else.

"What the fuck…" She repeated as she pulled around the house. There were tools, bags of dirt, packs of seeds, and plants all about the yard. Piles of fencing and paint were stacked not too far away and Mark, Cassie, Brooke, Alex, and Matt were all hard at work tilling rows and plotting out the land. Climbing out of the truck she ordered Butch to get down and then when the dog started to take off to inspect the supplies she ordered her to stop and lay down. The very reluctant dog minded her mistress.

Moving over to where her lover was she saw Brooke looking up at her with a sheepish smile. "What is all this, baby?" She asked.

"It's his fault." The red head stated immediately pointing at Sam's brother. "He picked all this stuff out."

"I'm sure with Cassie's help too." Sam playfully glared at the couple in question and then looked back at her lover. "Are you sure you are going to be able to handle all of this?" She asked indicating the piles of thins around her.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I think so, Sammy." Brooke smiled, "At least I know that I won't get bored at all. The guys will be here in two days with the trees for the orchard. They will plant them were we tell them too so I guess tomorrow we need to decide where we want it."

"You really don't waste any time do you?" Sam said teasing her, but when the redhead frowned she reached out and cupped her cheek. "It's find, baby." She reassured her. "I just want you to be happy and if this is what it takes that that's fine with me."

"Just being with you makes me happy, Sammy." Brooke told her, "But this is something to keep me occupied and I know you love fresh vegetables. So do I."

"Alright." Sam Said. "I heard back for Kara a little while ago. You're ex is the one who vandalized the shop."

"I'm sorry Sammy." Brooke said in a broken whisper.

"It's not your fault, Baby." The tall woman told her lover sternly. "It's his and no one else's. Kara's put out a warrant for his arrest. She'll find him and then we will be rid of him alright?" When Brooke nodded she stood up, "Let me go change into some older clothes and I'll come back out here and help you."

"Kiss me first." Brooke asked pleased when Sam bent down and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Sam smiled as she pulled back and made to head into the house. Stopping for a second she looked over her shoulder, "I talked to mom and dad a few minutes ago. They are looking forward to meeting their grandbaby." She laughed as Brooke's eyes grew big and head into the house.

The group worked for several more hours, pausing only briefly to have some sandwiches for lunch before returning to the task. At about four they decided to stop for the day and get cleaned up. By five they were all back out on the back deck with Kara and her partner Amanda. Mark was grilling and Sam and Brooke had just finished putting all the sides together when they heard a car pulling into the drive. Sam and Dani automatically headed inside to retrieve their weapons and returned in time to see Vitoria Adams climbing out of her car. Brooke and Mark's mother marched straight up to the deck with fire in her eyes before pointing a finger at Sam and screaming, "YOU…THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 20**

"Excuse me?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"You…You corrupted my daughter and convinced her that this life of sin is what she wants." Victoria spat again. "she has a husband and a child, she should be home with him, not here living in sin with you."

"Ok number one…it's her ex husband." Sam said through clenched feet. "And why would you want your daughter and future grandchild living with a man that has shown he is an abuser?"

"She's better off with him then here with you." Victoria shouted, "What are you threatening with to make her stay in this life of sin? Or are you forcing her to stay here? And my son, are you sleeping with him too to make him stay here? You are nothing by a conniving, manipulative, bitch, who doesn't care who you hurt as long as you get what you want." Looking at the sheriff and pointed at Sam, "I want her arrested for kidnapping. I want her put away for as long as you can. I want her out of my children's lives and far far away from them."

"Mother." Brooke tried to interrupt but Victoria ignored her.

"Are you going to arrest her or not Sheriff?" The older woman demanded again.

Kara started to respond but Sam beat her too it. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Her voice was strong and demanding. "Who do you think you are to come onto my property and into my home accusing me of such things? To come here and threaten me and my family. Your son is here of his own free will and welcome to leave whenever he chooses. For that matter so is Brooke. If she chooses to leave and living her life somewhere else, then that is her choice to make, but as long as she wants to spend that life with me, then I will do everything in my power to protect both her and her unborn child. That includes protecting her from abusive ex-husbands and controlling manipulative mothers. Now I want you gone in the next two minutes. I want you off my property or I will have the good Sheriff here arrest you for trespassing. And if you ever come back here again uninvited I will."

"Are you going to let you talk to me like that?" She demanded looking at Brooke. "You should be defending me, not standing there supporting that…that deviant."

"There's nothing to defend, mother." Brooke told her dispassionately, "Sam's right in everything she just said. You are here, unwanted, and uninvited. You are threatening me and my partner. Nothing you can say will ever change the situation of things. I divorced John because he was abusive and he wasn't the one I loved. I chose to come back here and take a chance with Sam because she was the one that I loved and the one I wanted to have this baby with. That will never change, so unless you have something constructive to say then I suggest you leave."

"I will not allow my grandchild to be raised in this depraved setting." Victoria said stomping her foot for emphases.

"and what do you think you can do about it?" Brooke challenged.

"I will have John sure you for custody." She told them with a triumphant look but then frown when they all laughed.

"Please do." Sam said, "Then we can arrest him for the destruction of my property. He has a warrant out for his arrest. He will not being suing anyone."

"Then I'll sue you." She threatened. "I'll raise that baby in a proper home."

"You can try and but you will fail." Alex said stepping forward. "You have absolutely no grounds on which to stand."

"Who are you?" Vitoria asked in confusion.

"Our lawyer." Sam told her, "now I want you off my property….NOW!" She added when the older woman did move.

Victoria Adams jumped a little and looked between her Sam and her daughter. Brooke was standing side by side with the tall brunette and obviously wasn't moving any time soon.

"Fine." She said, "But this isn't over yet."

"I would advise you not to come back here again, Mother." Brooke said as she walked away. "Because if you ever threaten Sam or my baby again I will have you arrested myself"

They all watched as Victoria stomped her way to her care before getting in and driving off. Once she was gone Sam turned to Brooke and pulled her into her arms. The redhead went willing and melted into her lover's embrace. "Are you alright?" Sam asked softly and Brooke nodded into her chest. Sam just kissed her head and held her close letting her deal with things in her own way.

Eventually she pulled back and looked up into Sam's clear blue eyes, "I'm sorry she talked to you the way she did."

"Brooke. Please stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault." Sam said tenderly. "You aren't responsible for John's actions or your mothers. Only yours, alright." Brooke nodded in understanding so Sam smiled, "Good. Now do you want to stay out here or go in and have time with just us?"

Brooke shook her head, "No I'm not going to let you ruin what is turning out to be a good time. I'm fine, Sammy. I want to stay here, please." Sam nodded and Brooked beamed at her. "You know you are my hero, right Sammy?"

"How's that?" Sam asked.

"You always protect me." Brooke said smiling softly and stroking her lover's face. "even when we were little you were always protecting me, making me feel safe and secure."

"I want you to feel safe with my Brooke." Sam told her, "I need to know that you feel safe with me. I would never let anything hurt you if I could prevent it. The same goes for this baby." Sam told her coving her stomach. "I want to be there to protect this baby as much as I want to protect you."

"We're both so lucky to have you in our lives, Sammy." Brooke whispered leaning up and kissing her gently. "I want you to have a legal hold on our life's Sammy." Brooke told her when she pulled back. "I want you to a POA for both of us and if you are willing I want you to adopt this baby. I don't want John or my mom to ever have a chance of getting custody of him or her. But more than that I want this baby to know that it is loved and that we are its parents."

"Alright." Sam said smiling. "I can think of nothing better, but the same goes for you Brooke. If we are going to be partners in this life together, then you will have the same level of legal standing in my life as I have in yours. Do you understand what that means? My house, my share of the family business, my money, all of it."

"I don't want all that Sammy." Brooke told her, "That's not why I'm here. I'm only here for your love."

"I know that Brooke." Sam reassured her, "I'm not suggesting anything different, but I still want us to be equal partners in all of this."

Brooke nodded, "If it's what you want and if it's what it takes then I guess I'll learn to live with it."

Sam just smiled at her lover's teasing. She knew that Brooke might be uneasy with the amount of money and control she was being offered but she also knew that Brooke understood Sam's position. That she understood that Sam wanted to share everything equally. "Come on, Baby." She said to the red head, "The others are waiting. We'll talk to Alex tomorrow about getting the necessary paperwork done."

"Not yet." Brooke said holding on to Sam's arm. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright, What's wrong?" Sam said giving Brooke her full attention sensing the other woman's hesitancy.

"Nothing's wrong." Brooke said taking a deep breath. "Do you remember when your grandmother pulled me aside last night?" When Sam nodded she continued, "She was of course giving me the third degree. She wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to hurt you again. That I was serious about our relationship. I assured her that I was but she told me that you would probably need reassurance for a while that you weren't going to wake up one morning and find me gone." When Sam opened her mouth to disagree Brooked placed a finger to her lips. "I don't blame you Sammy. I hurt you before and I will never forgive myself if I hurt you like that again."

She stroked Sam's cheek tenderly, "She gave me something last night. Said that it was rightfully yours and that she wanted to see me pass it on to you when I was ready. I know everything is happening so fast, but I can't help by feel that it is right. That we are moving at just the speed we are meant to and my heart is telling me that this is the right time and place." She opened her hand and presented Sam with two wedding bands.

Sam stared at them in awe. "Those were my great grandparents." Brooke just nodded, "I never thought that grandmother would end up giving them to me."

"She said that they were always meant to be worn by you and your chosen spouse." Brooke told her taking Sam's hand, "I know that we can't legally marry, Sammy, but we can ware this to show our commitment and devotion to each other. Will you ware them with me, Sammy?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, "You know I will, Brooke." She said in a voice full of emotion. She had thought that she would eventually give Brooke a ring to show their commitment, but her lover was right, this was a better option, and she could stop a few tears from escaping. "I love you, Brooke Adams." She whispered leaning in to capture her lips in a deep kiss.

"It's Taylor, now." Brooke said pulling back, "Samantha and Brooke Taylor." Sam just beamed in happiness picking the redhead up and spinning her around. Brooke just laughed at her lover's…her wife's excitement.

"Hey did I just see what I thought I saw?" Dani called and the two women just turned to the others and beamed.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 21**

When neither Sam of Brooke answered Dani tried again. "No seriously did I just see you put a ring on her finger?"

Sam exchanged a look with her lover who gave her a small wink before turning back to her friends. "Nope." She said with a shrug, holding back the smile that was threatening to burst forth. "So If you guys are hungry I'll go inside and get the appetizers and then whenever we are ready Mark can put the food on the grill."

Dani's looked at the taller brunette like she was crazy. "No…you don't get to play those games. I can see the rings from here."

"Are you sure that you are alright Dani?" Brooke asked, "Maybe you need to eat something if you are seeing things."

"I am not seeing things." The ex-marine said in frustration. "Why are you too denying it?"

"We're not denying anything Dani." Sam told her, "We just aren't admitting anything either." When Dani pouted they laugh which only made her pout harder, "Hey you were the one who hit me because my mom was mad I didn't tell her everything first. So deal with it until I talk to mom and dad."

"You hit her?" Brooke growled.

When she began moving threatening towards Dani Sam grabbed her arm. "Whoa there, baby."

"But Sammy." She said spinning on her lover. "She hit you."

Sam tried not the chuckle. "Yes she did baby, but only because mom told her too. She was upset that I hadn't called her to tell her she was going to be a grandmother before everyone else found out."

"So we need to call you mom tonight then." Brooke told her. "That way she knows before everyone else and won't hit you again."

Sam did laugh at that. "You are more than welcome to call mom, Baby, but I've been yelled at enough for one day."

"Come on you coward." Brooke said with a laugh, "Let's go eat and then you can take me to bed. We'll call your parents tomorrow morning." Sam smiled as Brooke took her hand and drug her over to the rest. All the while thinking she couldn't wait until tonight.

"Gods, Baby, I want you so bad." Sam forced out on a ragged breath when they broke for air. She could feel the moisture growing between her legs, which intensified when she ran her hand down Brooke' back and across a bare bottom and was reminded that her companion's only attire was the shirt she had donned for bed. Sam growled, sounding every bit like the predator that she reminded her companion of.

Brooke moaned as she felt Sam's hand move down her body and onto her butt. She ground her hips into the body below hers as she propped herself up on her arms and looked down at her lover. "Oh…yes." Brooke groaned as they continued to grind their hips against each other and felt a rumbling from deep within Sam's chest.

Sam took advantage of the access to Brooke' chest as she brought her hands around to fondle the young woman's breasts. She alternated between massaging already erect nipples with her thumb and forefinger and lightly pinching and pulling them until her lovers breathing became erratic. "Sit up, I want to take this off." Sam tugged on the shirt that was blocking her view and pulled it over Brooke' head when she brought her knees up and straddled Sam's hips. "My God, Baby, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She announced as her eyes took in every inch of the young woman's body.

"To my eyes, you hold that title Sammy." Brooke replied as she was pulled back down and rolled over onto her back so that she was the one now looking up at her dark-haired lover. "Your turn, take these off." She demanded as desire was quickly overwhelming her. She was trying to pull Sam's shirt over her head and push her shorts down at the same time.

Sam quickly disrobed and returned to her kneeling position between Brooke' legs. "God, you are sexy." Brooke leaned back on her right elbow and admired the strong bronze body and ran her left hand slowly over quivering stomach muscles. She heard the sharp intake of air when her hand firmly squeezed and manipulated the other woman's breast. She sighed in contentment. "I'm glad your breasts are so sensitive because I think playing with them is now one of my favorite things to do."

"Um…yes…that feels…so good." She managed to force out between ragged breaths as Brooke' mouth now suckled her breast. One hand held the young woman's head purposefully to her chest while the other caressed and fondled Brooke' breast. The scent of both women's arousal filled the air making it hard to control their building passion.

Brooke released Sam's breast after making sure both received equal attention. Her heart was pounding heavily as she struggled to draw air into her heaving lungs. "I can't wait…I need you now."

Sam pulled Brooke up so that the women were both on their knees, facing each other. She claimed the smaller mouth with her own and they spent several minutes mapping out with their hands, the newly discovered territory of each other's body. "Baby, spread your legs a little for me." Sam requested when they broke for air.

Brooke complied quickly with the request when Sam's fingers made their way down her stomach and tangled themselves in the moist redhead hairs at her sex. Her hips jerked forward and she had to grab Sam's shoulders in order to remain upright. "Please." She threw her head back and moaned.

Sam steadied the young woman with an arm around her back, and then her fingers continued their path downward and into smooth silkiness. Sam moaned out her pleasure as she moved her fingers slowly back and forth through drenched folds, carefully avoiding her clit, as Brooke' hips continued to buck. "Together." Sam whispered in her ear. "I need us to come together

It took a minute for Brooke' overloaded senses to kick her motor skills into gear. She moved her hand between Sam's legs and into wet heat. "God…incredible." She mimicked the fingers driving her so thoroughly to distraction.

Sam claimed Brooke' lips and pushed her tongue into her companion's mouth at the same time she impaled the young woman on two fingers. Sam swallowed the aroused moan torn from Brooke' throat and continued to slowly and rhythmically thrust in and out of the smooth wet warmth that was her lover, moving deeper with each thrust. Brooke' fingers followed a heartbeat behind and entered Sam. She moaned at the feeling of liquid fire surrounding her fingers.

They broke apart, both gasping for air. Sam plunged her body down onto the digits filling her. "Ugh…Brooke…more." Sam begged as she rode the two fingers penetrating her. Brooke added a third finger and moved her thumb over the pulsing nub. She could feel Sam's muscles starting to clinch as if trying to imprison her fingers inside. She had little time to marvel over the intimate feelings as Sam's thumb found Brooke' sensitive bud and sent sensations through her body that took her breath away.

"Gods you…feel…incredible." Sam moved her thumb in a circular motion, making the young woman whimper. Both women felt the building of their climax and pushed in deeply one last time as both erupted with a powerful orgasm. They leaned against each other in order to remain upright and stayed inside one another until the tremors dissipated.

Brooke removed her fingers and moaned as Sam did the same. She lifted her head from it's resting place and was mesmerized by the sight of her lover slowly bring her hand to her mouth and erotically cleaning her fingers of Brooke' juices. She didn't think the flames of passion could ignite again so quickly, but found that she was starting to burn with desire once more. "I can't believe what you do to me, how much I want you again." Her eyes never leaving the vision in front of her.

Sam chuckled. "You taste…so good" She licked her fingers one last time as she ran her eyes over the body in front of her. "I want you again." She brought Brooke' digits that were covered in her own juices to her mouth and lick them clean, also. "And I'll have you again and again until we pass out from lack of bodily fluids." She promised as she hungrily claimed Brooke' mouth.

Brooke whimpered, as she tasted both her and Sam's essence mixed into one, on the tongue that explored her mouth. "Take me." Brooke growled as lips disengaged. She lay back on the bed and placed her arms above her head. She gazed up seductively as she placed her feet flat on the bed and opened her legs in an invitation for Sam to mount her body.

Sam spread her legs, forcing Brooke' further apart as she kneeled between them. She lowered herself onto Brooke and started a grinding and thrusting motion with her hips that pressed their mounds together in a primitive sexual dance. Grunts and groans from both women filled the bedroom and Sam was sure that if the next room were occupied they would be getting an ear full, but she didn't care. She curled her arms under Brooke' shoulders and grasped them with her hands, pulling their bodies into each other, as their thrusting became almost frantic.

Brooke wrapped her legs around her lover's hips, trying to pull her closer and meld them into one. She raked her nails down her lover's back, hard enough to raise welts. The animalistic sounds coming from them both drove her passion higher as their sweat soaked bodies bucked against each other.

They screamed each other's name into the night as once again their orgasms thundered through their bodies within a heartbeat of each other. Sam moved down Brooke' body. She didn't want to miss the liquid ambrosia that was flowing freely from her lover. She inhaled deeply and a hedonistic smile spread across her face. She sighed in pleasure and dove in, lapping like a starving kitten. Long thorough licks of Sam's tongue, starting at Brooke' ass and running all the way up and through her folds made sure she didn't miss a drop of her reward.

"Oh god." Brooke groaned as she felt the tongue cleaning her sex that started the passion coursing through her body again. Her eyes flew open when she felt the muscle lightly pressing against her anus and felt her body's reaction to it. Desire danced through her veins double-time. She tangled her fingers in midnight hair and pushed herself into the mouth that was devouring her. She stared into blue eyes until the overwhelming burn of release started to spread throughout her body, forcing her eyes shut. "Ugh." Grunted over and over again as she continued to press her sex into the face between her legs. Brooke cried out as she went over the edge again and, totally spent, fell into the pillows behind her.

Sam watched as Brooke shuttered with another climax and continued to consume her prize until the young woman weakly stated that she couldn't take anymore and begged her to stop. She moved to lie beside her contented lover and pulled her close, holding her tightly until they both fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 22**

Sam woke the next morning and was confused to find herself alone in bed. She immediately missed her lover's warm body against hers. "Brooke." She called out softly as she sat up in bed, but the redhead wasn't in the room. Rubbing her eyes and trying to wake herself up enough she listened for a moment and after a moment she heard the sound of someone being sick in the bathroom, it seemed morning sickness had finally started for her wife.

She automatically threw back the covers and swung her legs over the bed, before standing up and quickly crossing the room and entering the bathroom. "Oh baby…" She sighed when she saw the redhead sitting on the floor and hugging the toilet. Sam took a couple of the washcloths and ran them under the cold water. Ringing them out she moved to kneel next to her wife.

"Sammy…" Brooke groaned in relief feeling her lover next to her before nausea over took her again and she turned back to the toilet.

"I've got you, Brooke." Sam said softly holding her lover as she was overcome with dry heaves, having long ago empty her stomach of anything that it might have contained. Brooke groaned again when she felt the most recent attack pass.

"It's alright, Baby." Sam said softly moving Brooke's red head to the side she placed one of the washcloths on the back on her neck and then pulling her lover into her arms she gently rand the cool rag along her face, neck, and chest. "I've got you, love. It's alright."

"I don't feel good, Sammy." Brooke moaned leaning her head against Sam's neck.

"I know baby." Sam said softly kissing her forehead, "Do you think you are done being sick for now?"

When Brooke nodded a little Sam stood with her lover in her arms and stood her in front of the sink. Taking her toothbrush she wet it and put some toothpaste on the end. Handing it to the redhead she said, "Come on. It will make you feel better."

Brooke nodded and took it. Sam waited until her wife was finished before picking her up again and carrying her back into the bed room. Sam laid her back into bed and crawled in next to her. Pulling her back into her arms she kissed her gently and softly started rubbing her stomach. "Sleep some more, baby." She said softly. "We've got all the time you need. So sleep some more."

"I love you, Sammy." Brooke mumbled softly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'll always take care of you." Sam promised as she held the smaller woman close and held her as she slept.

Brooke woke again a few hours later still held lovingly in Sam's arms. "Hey." Sam said softly brushing the stray strands of hair out of her eyes when she saw the redhead was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Brooke mumbled snuggling her bare body against Sam's and nuzzling the closest breast. Sam bit back a moan at the arousal that flooded her at her wife's actions. "I still feel a little nauseous, but I don't think I'm going to be sick again."

"Well how about we go down stairs and I'll make you some tea." Sam suggested and I'll make you some breakfast. Something easy if you want."

"Tea sounds good." Brooke agreed, "And I think I'll feel like eating more once I wake up some."

"Alright then." Sam smiled and used her fingers to tilt her wife's head up and leaned down to kiss her gently. When she broke the kiss she smiled at Brooke and then climbed out of bed. Brooke propped herself up on one hand to happily watch her lover's naked body move around the room. Sam first pulled on a pair of underwear and sports bra, before pulling on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. It was still early in the morning and she decided that she would shower later.

Sam then pulled her wife some clothes out to ware. Turning to find her woman staring lustfully at her and her upper body fully on display. Sam swallowed hard to reign in the desire that the sight caused in her. Brooke smiled at her knowing what the tall brunette wanted. She climbed out of bed and sauntered over to the taller woman. Pressing her naked body tightly against Sam's her smirk grew when she heard her moan softly. Standing up on her toes she leaned in a kissed her softly, before pulling back and taking the cloths that Sam still held. "Thank you, Sammy."

Sam just nodded in distraction as Brooke quickly dressed into a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. When she was done she took Sam hand and pulled her out of the bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. It was empty when they arrived, but Sam could see Matt moving around in the yard and barn. She knew he was feeding the horses and taking care of the chickens. He had taken that on as payment in return for giving him a place to stay. She guessed that Alex, Dani, Mark, and Cassie were still asleep. First she made a pot of tea for both of them before she took Brooke's hand and led her out to the porch. Brooke happily settled on the swinging bench and snuggled into Sam's side as they quietly drank their tea and watched the sun finish rising.

Mark waved at them as he finished with his chores and got into his truck to head off to classes. The two women waved in return, but neither really wanted to break the silence of the situation. Eventually Sam heard Brooke's stomach rumble. Chuckling softy she stood and led her wife back into the kitchen. Sitting her down at the breakfast table she poured them both a cup of tea. "Alright baby, What do you want for breakfast?" She asked. "You name it I'll fix it."

"Waffles." Brook said immediately. "And bacon and eggs." Sam arched an eyebrow at her and Brooke smiled, "And cheese grits."

Sam laughed, "I'm glad to see that your appetite is still intact. I can't imagine how much you are going to eat once your pregnancy really takes off."

Brooke smiled and shrugged, "Come on Sammy." She winked at the taller woman, "Feed me, baby."

Sam shook her head and started pulling some supplies out of the refrigerator and cabinets. You might as well make a pot of coffee." Sam told her. "Those four will go through at least two this morning." When Brooke looked at the single cup maker and then back at her she pointed to the cabinets underneath it. I keep an actual coffee make underneath there, don't use it much, but I know how Mark and Cassie like their coffee. Not to mention dad and mom when they are here."

Brooke nodded in understanding and started the coffee. "How long until their get down here?" She asked as she moved behind her wife to start working on the bacon.

"As soon as they smell the coffee and the food." Sam smiled, "Why don't you pull some sausage out too. Some might prefer that to bacon and I know that Mark and I will eat both."

Brooke nodded and did as Sam asked. While they worked she told Sam. "I forgot to mention it yesterday, but the doctor's office called me back. We have an appointment on Friday morning."

Sam nodded that was two days, "That's good. I've got to go into work tomorrow. If Kara hasn't caught John yet I want you to come with me for the day. You can stay in the office while I'm out, but I don't want you here by yourself."

"What about Mark and Cassie, or Dani and Alex. Can't I stay with them?" Brooke asked.

Sam shook her head, "Mark and Cassie will be heading back this evening." Sam told her, "They will have to be at the restaurant tomorrow to make sure everything is ready for the weekend."

"Dani and Alex then?" Brooke asked.

"Dani will need to come with me. She's got some paperwork and stuff to fill out." Sam told her, "And She needs to meet with Granddaddy, Chris and me for a while about her duties."

"What?" Brooke asked in confusion.

Sam looked at her for a second before remembering that she hadn't had a chance to share that knowledge with her lover yet. "Dani talked to me yesterday. She and Alex want to move here. She asked me for a Job and she's taking over Chris' position as Gin Manager."

Sam nodded, "Alex was talking to me about that yesterday. Said they wanted to move here and that she was tired of working as a lawyer. She said you would be the only client she kept."

Sam smiled, "I hope you don't mind them staying with us while their house is being built."

Brooke shook her head, "As long as they don't mind if we get too loud when we are in the bedroom."

Sam laughed, "Trust me baby. They have no room to talk."

"So where are they going to build their house?" Brooke asked.

"There's about 7 acres of land that my family owns about half a mile down the road." Sam told her. "We are looking to sell because we can't develop it into farm land. But I've been uncomfortable with it because it is surrounded by our farms. This works out for all involved. I'll give them a good price and they will be there to watch the fields."

"Makes sense to me." Brooke nodded. "When do they have to go back and when will they return."

"We leave Friday afternoon." Dani told them as she sleepily made her way to kitchen with her wife following. "And we will be back in two weeks."

"We'll take you to the airport after Brooke's appointment." Sam told them. "Now come and get some coffee. Breakfast is almost done."

"Ohhh…Coffee." Mark groaned as he and Cassie entered, "I love you sis." He said taking the cup Dani offered and taking a sip, "Ahhh…much better." Looking at his sister he said, "Why don't you and Brooke come to the restaurant for a late lunch on Friday? We should be able to join you."

"Sounds good, little bro." Sam smiled as she plated up the last waffle. "Sounds good."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

**Chapter 23**

The group of six was halfway through breakfast when Sam's cell phone rang. "Sometimes I wish I could just throw the damn thing out the window." She mumbled under her breath, but the rest of the people at the table heard her anyway and nodded in agreement. "Taylor" She said answering it.

_"Morning Sam." _Came the voice of the Sheriff.

"Good morning, Kara." Sam said in greeting, "What can I do for you this morning?"

_"I just wanted to call and tell you that we caught John last night."_ Kara told her. _"He was picked up on a DUI and is currently being help at the jail. His arraignment is this afternoon at 5. The judge made sure he was the last one on the docket."_

"Who's the judge?" Sam asked even though she already had a pretty good idea.

_"Amanda."_ Sam could here the smirk in Kara's voice. _"Mrs. Adams has already been by the try and bail him out and she's informed me that she was going to hire him a lawyer."_

"Idiot." Sam snorted.

Kara laughed in agreement. _"Yep…if you want to press charges for his breaking into your house on top of his vandalism your lawyer needs to be here at the courthouse by 4. It would be a good idea to charge him with everything at once."_

"Thanks Kara" Sam told her friend. "I'll talk to Brooke and Alex about what needs to be done, but I'm sure we will see you this afternoon." She said her good byes before hanging up and turning to look at the others.

"They pulled John over for a DUI last night." She told them all but concentrated on her wife. "He's being held at the jail and his arraignment is this afternoon at 5. Amanda is the judge. Kara said anything we might want to charge him with we should do it tonight." She reached over and took Brooke's hand. "What do you want done baby?"

"I want him out of our lives, Sammy." Brooke told her. "I want him gone and I want him to have no claim on our baby."

Sam nodded and pulled her lover close. Looking over at Alex she asked, "Is that possible? Can we get him to give up his parental rights?"

"It depends on his lawyer." Alex told her. "and how good they are."

"I'm not sure who it is, but Kara said that Brooke's mom was there earlier trying to bail him out and told them she would be getting him a lawyer." Sam told them and she pulled Brooke closer and kissed the top of her head when she felt the redhead stiffen.

"Well we'll have to wait and see who she hires, but it will work in your favor that Amanda is the judge." Alex told them. "It might be possible to offer him a deal. With the DUI, Breaking and Entering, the threats he made and Destruction of Property He's looking at least 10 years, longer if I can charge him with a hate crime. Maybe if we offer him no jail time if her agrees to sign over his parental rights and comply with a restraining order." She was quite for a moment and then asked, "What is it that he does in Canada?"

"Corporate Sales." Brooke told her, "Why?"

"Well if he is charged with a crime it will be reported to the Canadian government." Alex explained, "Which in turn will be reported to his employer. If it's something that could really affect him that might make him more willing to comply with our terms."

Brooke nodded, "He's always telling anyone who will listen about his job and position. He thinks he's the best person in the business."

"If we offered him the deal and he took it, would he stay away?" Sam asked looking at her partner.

"I don't think so." Brooke told her. "He'll be back. He's convinced that he has a right to me and my baby. I'm not sure a restraining order will keep him away."

"Yes but if we can get him to take the deal and sign the agreement he won't have any claim to your baby." Alex told her, "And if he did come back around we would be able to arrest him again. Going against the restraining order would negate his deal and he would be faced with serving his time. So not only would he to longer have a claim to your child he would still be serving time."

Brooke looked at Sam for guidance. "It's your call baby." Sam told her softly. "No matter what you decide I'll support you. And I promise I'll protect you as best I can."

Brooke reached up and gently stroked her wife's cheek. "I love you Sammy." She told her quietly. Taking the larger hand in hers she placed them both on her stomach. "I don't want him to have any rights to this baby. I want it to be our baby." She paused and looked at the brunette for a moment before asking, "If we can get him to give up his rights would you adopt my baby Sammy?"

Sam smiled down at her. "In a heartbeat baby." She told her before leaning in and kissing her gently.

Brooke beamed at her when she pulled back and then looked over at Alex. "Let's do it." She told her. "Offer him the deal. I want him without all of him rights."

Alex nodded, "I'll start drafting the motions as soon as we are finished with breakfast."

"Thank you, Alex." Brooke told the tall blonde. "I would also like you to file the paperwork for a name change." When they looked at her she smiled and shrugged, "I always wanted to be Brooke Taylor."

They smiled at her as Sam looked thoughtful. After a moment she spoke. "Alex…I think there are some other papers that need to be filed."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Alex laughed. "I started the POA, Medical POA, and Legal Partnership papers the moment I got off the phone with you Sam. All that's left to do is Sign them in front of a judge. I'm sure we can get Amanda to see us after the arraignment to sign them all. When Dani and I get moved in down here I'll sit down with you and draw up the wills and the we can deal with the financial aspect of things then."

"How did you know we would be together?" Brooke asked, "Hell we didn't even know at the time."

"I didn't." Alex admitted, "But I knew that if there was any chance of it happening Sam wouldn't let it slip her by again and I've talked to Mark about your friendship growing up. I was pretty sure that you loved Sam as much as she loved your Brooke so I figured I might as well have them filled out just in case, because I knew that if you two did get together it would move fast."

"So you are telling me that by this evening everything will be legal." Brooke asked with a smile, "That legally Sam and I will be partners."

"If you sign the papers." Alex nodded, "All the paperwork will make you just as bound to each other as if you were married. You will have the same rights as any heterosexual married couple."

"You know mom will kill you two don't you." Mark smiled at them. "She's dreamed about your wedding for years Sam. She's going to be upset that you essentially eloped on her."

Sam shrugged, "She can be as made as she wants." She stood and started to clear the table and the plates. "If Brooke wants a wedding then Mom can plan away, but as far as I'm concerned we don't have to have one."

Brooke shook her head, "I don't want one Sammy." She told her lover. "I just want you as my partner. I don't need a wedding."

"See there you go." Sam told her brother. "Brooke doesn't want one either."

"I'm just saying Sam. Mom's going to be upset." Mark told her again.

"Mark…Most of the mom's family doesn't even know I'm bisexual. Let alone with a woman." Sam told her brother. "How are you going to explain that to them. Most of dad's don't approve of my lifestyle so they wouldn't want anything to do with a wedding anyway."

"You're going to have to tell mom's family, Sam." Mark told her.

Sam nodded, "I know and I will as soon as mom comes home and we can decide the best way to tell them. Maybe she can just plan a big wedding reception or something. We'll get them drunk and tell them then."

Mark laughed while Brooked asked, "Are you really that worried about it Sammy? I thought you family was pretty accepting?"

"They are." Sam agreed. "They love you so I'm hoping that will make things easier. Actually the only one's I worry about as Papa and Ma. My aunts and cousins will be cool with it."

"We can wait until you are sure you are ready Sammy." Brooke told her. "We don't have to tell anyone until then."

"I know baby." Sam assured her leaning down to kiss her gently. When she pulled back she smiled, "Now I'm sure Alex needs some quiet to work so why don't we go outside and finish getting the garden planted."

Brooke quickly agreed as did Mark, Cassie, and Dani. It wasn't long after that they were all back outside up to their elbows in dirt and having a blast.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

A/N: So I'm finally back from the dead…but now I'm dealing with my company relocating me. So I will busy the next few months moving and all that good stuff. I'll update as much as possible but I can't promise it will be consistent. I will also just say I really know nothing about court room and how everything works. So fair warning. As a small peace offering I thought I would make this chapter a little longer.

**Chapter 24**

"Are you alright, baby?" Sam asked softy after Brooke had been silent for several long minutes. They were sitting in the front of the courtroom waiting for John's arraignment. After spending all morning and most of the afternoon in the garden they had finally managed to get everything planted. Right about the time they were heading in to get showered and changed to head into town and to the courthouse the nursery people showed up with the trees. Dani, Mark, and Cassie offered to stay and show them where everything was supposed to go while Sam, Brooke, and Alex went on. Alex was sitting in front of them rereading all of the forms and motions while the two lovers waited for the Judge and the rest of the required people to return from their break.

The redhead nodded and leaned against Sam's shoulder. "I'm alright, Sammy." She told her. "I'm just nervous. This afternoon could determine so much for us."

"Hey." Sam said softly raising her wife's chin with her fingers and kissing her gently. "I love you, Brooke." She smiled pulling back slightly, "I promise that everything will be alright. Alex is a great Lawyer and she will make sure that everything comes out for us in the end."

"I know." Brooke said softly before leaning back against the taller woman's shoulder. It was only a few minutes later that the court room doors opened and people began coming back in. Sam wrapped her arm around her lover's shoulder as John was brought in and with his lawyer and Brooke's mother following.

Sam leaned up and whispered into Alex's ear. "That's Malcolm Andrews. He's a pretty well known Lawyer from the city and is well known as a homophobe. He will most likely try the whole gays are evil argument."

"That will be interesting to see how Amanda takes that." Alex whispered back, "How do you know him?"

"I met him before at Mark's restaurant." Sam told her, "He spent the whole night hitting on me and when he found out that I was gay he made a scene. Mark had to have him thrown out."

She could feel Brooke stiffen at her statement and just squeezed her softly. "That would explain why he is glaring at you along with Mrs. Adams and John."

Sam glanced over at them as the court officer told them to rise and Amanda walked in. "Good afternoon." Amanda said as she sat down. "What is the case that we are hearing this afternoon?"

"Case number 2387596" The Officer told her, "John Jacobs is being charged with 2 counts of Breaking and entering, 2 counts of threatening bodily harm, 2 counts trespassing, 2 counts of destruction of property, one count spousal abuse, and one count of Hate crimes."

"And how do you plead Mr. Jacobs?" Amanda asked the defendant.

"Not guilty your honor." John asked with barely restrained anger.

"We request ROR, your honor." Mr. Andrews spoke up. "My client is not flight risk. He is an upstanding member of society that only came to the United States to pick up his wife and unborn child."

"Mr. Andrews, Did I ask you for your opinion?" Amanda said loudly and Sam bit back a smirk. Amanda was big on decorum in her court room.

"No your honor." The Lawyer answered. "I just wanted to make sure our stance is clear."

"When I want your opinion I will ask for it." Amanda told him before turning towards Alex, "Mrs. Thompson?"

"Remand your honor." Amanda told her without delay. "The defendant came to this country and attacked his ex wife when she refused to return to him. An action that he has repeated in the past. He then broke into Samantha Taylor's house and threatened both Ms. Taylor and Ms. Adams who was her guest. When he was asked to leave he broke into Ms. Taylors shop, destroyed her property and wrote threatening and discriminating messages on the side of the building. He is a violent man with the desire and means to continue to torment my clients."

"My client was distraught that his wife had been tricked into leaving him and entering into a sinful lifestyle." John's Lawyer cut in. "He was upset about the idea of his child being raised in such a disgusting atmosphere."

"I have told you once before about speaking up before you are asked to." Amanda told him with narrowed eyes. "And Ms. Taylor's and Ms. Adams lifestyle is not in question today your client's flight risk is. Given the nature of the attacks and the amount of disregard your client has shown for laws in the past I am remanding him to custody until further notice."

"You can't do this your honor." Andrews tried again. "My client has done nothing wrong."

"That is for a jury to decide, Mr. Andrews." Amanda told him, "unless of course you mange to reach an agreement that suits all parties. Until then I suggest that you leave my court." Amanda stood up and went into her office. Sam and the other two women waited for everyone to file out. John was almost literally drug from the court room while Brooke's mom stormed out. Malcolm Andrews however stopped in front of the group.

"Can I help you Mr. Andrews?" Alex asked politely after a moment of tense silence.

"I think we should meet to discuss any deal that you might be offering." He told her through clenched teeth, while studiously ignoring Sam and Brooke.

"If you wish." Alex agreed. "But it will have wait a few hours. I have another meeting in a few minutes that cannot be postponed. Shall we say 7 o'clock at the jail?"

Andrews just nodded walked out. "Come on." Alex said once he was gone. "Let's see if the Judge will sign the paperwork for us."

Sam and Brooke followed Alex back to Amanda's office where the Judge was happy to sign the paperwork for her friends and she promised that she would have her secretary file them first thing in the morning. It was official when they left they were in a legal partnership and all that was left was convince John to give up his parental rights so that Sam could adopt the baby. They left the courthouse an hour later and made their way to the jail. Kara greeted them and told them that John and his Lawyer were waiting.

"I want you to stay with Kara, baby." Sam told the redhead and when she started to object Sam stopped her with a finger on her lips and then slid her hand down and placed in gently on Brooke's stomach. "I promised to protect you and our baby and that's what I'm going to do. Please humor me and stay here with Kara and let Alex and I take care of this."

Brooke reluctantly nodded and Sam leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you, baby." She told her pulling back.

"I love you too Sammy." Brooke told her before allowing Kara to lead her back to the observation room.

Sam looked over at Alex and smiled and predatory smile and Alex knew well. "Please don't do anything stupid, Sam." She said in resignation.

Sam just laughed. "Come on Alex. Let's go get this done so that we can get you back to your wife."

Alex agreed and followed Sam into the room. As soon as the tall brunette entered John jumped up and growled, "What are you doing here Bitch?" he spat.

"Sit down." Sam snapped in her most commanding tone and had to hide a smirk when he immediately did so. "You are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say."

"This should be taken care of by your Lawyer, young lady." Andrews said with a sneer. "You have no cause to be here."

"That is either Mrs. Taylor to you, Mr. Andrews." Sam told her, "Or if you prefer you can call me Staff Sergeant and I am here because your client is threatening my wife and our child."

"Your wife." John sneered. "Brooke is my wife and that is my child."

"Not for long it's not." Sam told him. "You have two choices John and for your sake you better make the right choice. The first one is you fight the charges against you and try your luck with a jury. If you do be warned I will bury you, John. I have proof of everything you have done John and you will be found guilty and then once you are sentenced to a nice long sentence I will petition the family judge to have your parental rights revoked. You will never see that child, ever."

"You can't do that." He growled in anger.

"I can and I will." Sam told her while leaning on her hands against the table and glaring at him. "I would do anything to protect those I love, make no mistake. Your second choice is to take the deal that you are offered and then return to Canada and stay there."

John just glared at her while his lawyer leaned in and whispered to him. They carried on a heated debate for a few minutes before they both sat back and Andrews asked, "What are you offering."

Alex spoke up this time, "You will be allowed to leave here and return to Canada and in exchange you will sign a written statement detailing everything you have done to Brooke both in the past and since you have been in the US. Then you will detail everything you have done in the last few days to Mrs. Taylor's property. Then you will sign a form voluntarily giving up your parental rights before you return to Canada where you will stay and never return to the US."

"You can't do that." John demanded. "Those are my child and my wife."

"MY WIFE." Sam yelled leaning closer. "She is my wife and that is MY child she is carrying and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep them from you."

John involuntarily leaned back at her anger while his lawyer tried to break some of the tension, "Even if my client signed the forms giving up his rights you can't keep him from entering the country again."

"Oh I can and I will." Sam told him. "I am having a protective draft drew up keeping him from ever coming close to my family again. I am also calling in a few favors from my time in the Marines and having his name added to the band list. He will never be welcomed in this country again."

She looked at John, "Sign the forms and go back to Canada. Make a smart decision for once in your life and stay there, because I promise you will regret what will happen if you ever come close to my wife or our child."

"Is that a threat?" His Lawyer demanded.

"A promise." Sam told him. "If he comes near us again his deal is of freedom is forfeit and he will be placed on trial and sever the time." She looked directly at John, "So what will it be? Are you going to take your chances with the court or are you going to sign those papers."

John glared at her for a long time before nodding his head once. Sam leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed while Alex and Andrews worked out the details of the deal. Once all the papers were signed Alex packed them away. "Your client will return to his cell until these are processed by the judge." With that the two women left the room.

As soon as they exited the room Sam found her arms full of a happy redhead. Sam pulled Brooke close and she captured her lips in a deep consuming kiss. Neither were aware of the glaring ex-husband that was being led from the room and neither pulled back until Kara cleared her throat.

Brooke broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear, "Take me home Sammy. Watching you being all demanding and powerful has me turned on and soaking wet."

Sam growled softly before pulling her lover from the room, "Come on Alex. Let's go." She said over her shoulder causing the other two women to laugh."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to two of our favorite ladies is just that a resemblance…but to cover the basics. I do not own Xena or anyone else.

A/N: Any of you who have read my current Stargate Atlantis story will recognize this scene. It was written by a friend of mine, but I thought it would work great in this chapter. So she gave me permission to alter it slightly and then repost it here.

**Chapter 25**

Brooke wasted no time once they got home. She barely said hello to Dani and Mat who were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and chatting before she pulled her wife up to the bedroom and stopped them next to the bed. She stripped off her pants and shirt before she moved towards the table beside the bed she pulled out their strap-on and gave Sam a smirk. Moving towards her wife she leaned up and kissed the taller woman on her jaw before she pulled back. "I need you Sammy." She said in a husky voice as she slowly strapped the toy on her lover. "I need you to take me fast and hard."

Brooke reached out and pushed Sam onto her back onto the mattress before she reached over and turned the bedside lamp on. The inside of the room was immediately flooded with a soft pale light. "We have wasted enough time tonight." She deftly loosened the buttons on Sam's jeans and pulled them off, underwear and all, when Sam lifted her hips. When Sam lay naked before her, Brooke raked her eyes over the well-defined body spread out before her. "I want to taste you, Sammy."

"Do whatever you want with me." Sam told her wife allowing all her love and desire to shin through her blue eyes.

Brooke leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sam's. She sighed deeply when she was allowed entrance. Her tongue slipped in aided by Sam's which drew her in eagerly. They both groaned at the eroticism of the act. Sam pushed her tongue under Brooke's and using the tip slowly massaged the smooth surface. Brooke inhaled deeply. She pulled away and pressed her lips against the pulse of Sam's neck. She felt Sam's large hand slip down her stomach and into her thong. Her body stilled and she waited eagerly for that first intimate touch. She felt her channel contract at the anticipation. She gasped again when she felt the warm hand cup her mound and moved in a slow grinding action. Arching her back, she bit down on her lower lip as she felt herself becoming even wetter.

Splaying her fingers, Sam gently 'combed' through the soft, slippery tissue. She watched intently as Brooke's mouth fell open and growled softly. Brooke's eyes met hers and Sam's eyes darkened at the hungry look in them. Using two fingers, she spread the fleshy lips and slipped her finger into the warm opening. A soft whimper escaped Brooke and arching her back she eagerly pressed down on her hand.

"You like it, don't you?" Sam said in a husky whisper.

"Oh yeah …" Brooke moaned in desire.

Sam gently ploughed Brooke's depths, introducing two fingers and then a third, which made the redhead moan even louder. Feeling the warm muscles banding together, narrowing the passage, and pressing down on her fingers, Sam quickly pulled her fingers out. She roughly ripped the thong away, leaving Brooke naked from the waist down. Her large hands moved up until they clamped over Brooke's hips. With ease she lifted the woman and pulled her upwards until her wet sex was hovering over her mouth. She sniffed deeply and sighed against the soft folds. The musky scent was addictive and it made her head spin. She flattened her tongue against the hard little nub and dragged her tongue over the slick tissue.

She felt Brooke press down on her tongue and stiffening her tongue she pushed it into the warm opening. She heard Brooke yelp at the intrusion. She repeated the action over and over again until she felt a warm gush of musky juice pour into her mouth. She drank her fill and sucked deeply to extract every last drop from Brooke thrashing body. She waited until Brooke's frantic movements have subsided before she gently rolled her over so she was lying next to her.

"Take off the bra. I want to see your breasts. I want to see them bounce when I take you." Sam watched as the green eyes blinked open, her body was on fire and her hands were shaking as she strapped the toy to her hips. "NOW!"

She saw Brooke's eyes widened at the sharp command. Her mouth opened, but Sam put her finger on the soft lips. "Do as I say or I will rip it off you."

Brooke's eyebrow lifted at the threat, but before she could form a word, Sam crushed her lips down onto Brooke's as she pushed her legs open. "I said to take it off."

With a trembling hand Brooke did as she was told and threw the top to the side. "Happy?"

Sam smiled, her blue eyes fixed on the soft, round mounds. "Yes, very." She leaned closer and took a hard nipple in her mouth. "I can't wait until have this baby. I can't wait until your breastfeeding and I can taste." She looked up into anxious green eyes and smiled. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"On the contrary, just the thought that you drinking from me, makes me incredibly hot. How about you? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all, my love." The dark head lowered and latched onto a stiff nipple. "I can't tell you how beautiful I find the thought of watching you breastfeed our child." She whispered into her wife's ear, "And I can't tell you how erotic I find the thought of being about taste you. To feed from your myself." Her hand slipped down between their bodies as she readied Brooke. She gently pinched Brooke's clit and hissed when the redhead gasped at the sensation. She rolled the slick nub between her fingertips and heard Brooke moan softly.

"Yes, that's what I want to hear, my love. I want you ready for me when I take you … hard."

Brooke's eyes darkened and she nodded. Sam gave her a shaky smile before she took the veined length of the phallus in her hand and brought it to Brooke's wet opening. She placed a gentle kiss on Brooke's lips and watched as the green eyes fluttered closed. _Now! _She reared back and pushed deeply into her lover's body, her jaw clenched tight at the pleasure which pierced her own core. The green eyes flew open in shock and pleasure at the sudden penetration.

"Sammy …" Brooke moaned

"Shush, baby. Just let me love you, okay." Sam told her softly.

With tantalizing slowness she withdrew the length from Brooke's depths and hooking her arms from underneath Brooke's shoulder, she pressed into her again. This time she went even deeper and she growled at the sensation. A soft scream slipped from Brooke's lips as she threw her head back. Sam stopped her movement and looked into Brooke's face, to ensure that the scream wasn't one of pain, but pleasure. The green eyes fluttered open and daze sky blue orbs searched hers.

"Why did you stop?" the smaller woman asked.

"You okay?" Sam's voice was strained.

Brooke lifted her hips and using her strong inner muscles pulled and released the potent length inside her. "I want more … Sammy."

Sam slanted her lips over Brooke and arching her back, she plunged into Brooke repeatedly. Brooke's head was spinning from the deep rocking motion. Her upper body was held down by Sam's strong grip on her shoulders, but her lower body was pumping wildly as she accepted and released her lover's forceful thrusts. Her face was buried in Sam's sweating neck and she listened with a growing hunger to the grunts Sam made as she ravished her deeply.

"Tell me … tell me that you like it," Sam rasped, her powerful body pumping into hers over and over again. Breathless, Brooke listened to the slapping sound that resulted from the solid meeting of their sweaty bodies. "Tell … me …"

"I love it. I love how deep you go," she gasped into Sam's ears and sighed when she felt Sam doubling the power behind her thrusts. The power of her lover's thrusts was so that her lower body was lifted off the bed every time the phallus sunk into her depths. She cried out softly when Sam's hand pushed her thigh wider so she could deepen her penetration even further. "Oh … baby … It feels soooo good."

Sam abruptly pulled out of her and Brooke hissed in frustration at the sudden loss. She yelped when she was picked up and rolled onto her stomach. At the gentle encouragement of Sam, she spread her legs and felt Sam's strong arms closing around her hips as she pulled her into a kneeling action. She felt the blunt tip of the toy push at her entrance and using her hand she reached between her legs to guide it into her. They both responded verbally to the deep penetration.

"Ohhhhh ..."

"Ahhhhhhh …"

As soon as Sam had established a rhythm, Brooke arched her back and pushed her into her lover's powerful thrusts. She shivered at the feeling of Sam's breath on her neck as it came in short puffs and grunts. She continued to push back into the warm cradle Sam's body offered as it covered her back. She felt languid warmth spreading from her core to the apex of her thighs, heated by Sam's frantic thrusts and turned her head to look at Sam. Sam's beautiful face was contorted in a mask of raw lust and bliss as she penetrated her over and over again.

"I'm coming, Sammy." Brooke told her lover.

Yes … yes … yes …" Sam gasped. "Come for me. Come for me, my love."

Brooke lowered her upper body onto the mattress. Sam's muscled arms slipped from around her waist and came to grab her hips as she increased her thrusts. Small stars exploded before her eyes as she allowed her body to release the growing tension within her body. With a shaky moan she felt her muscles go into spasm. From far away she heard Sam mutter under her breath, before her body tensed too. The large body surged into hers a few times before she stilled against her, the phallus buried deep within her. They stayed like that for a few seconds, frozen in pleasure, before Sam withdrew and slid from her slippery body. Lying on her back and with the glistening phallus jutting out from her crotch, Brooke rolled onto Sam's heaving body, her legs spread wide so that the phallus rested against her throbbing sex. She gently rubbed her twitching clit against the phallus and clawed at Sam's shoulders as another orgasm raked her body. She rode it out forcefully and it was only once her body and mind came from the high pinnacle of pleasure that she realized Sam was also caught in another shuddering release. With wide eyes, she watched her lover's face as it was contorted in painful delight.

She was still watching Sam intently when the blue eyes fluttered open. "Like what you see, baby?"

Brooke smiled shakily. "You are absolute gorgeous."

Sam lifted her head and took Brooke's lips in a tender kiss. "And you are simply delicious. I didn't hurt you, did I? Or the baby?" She said suddenly concerned. She had been so caught up in their passion that she didn't stop to think it might not have been safe for their child.

As if sensing her lover's worries she shook her head. "We're fine." She promised her. "We won't be able to use the toy for much longer, but right now it's fine." She smiled at her wife and added. "It was unbelievable. Thank you." She rewarded Sam with a tender kiss on the lips. "I've wanted you so much and you have given me exactly what I've needed."

Sam lifted a shaky hand to her face and Brooke chuckled at seeing her usually unflappable partner so totally out of sorts. "It was a true pleasure."

Brooke placed a soft kiss on Sam's nipple. "How 'bout we rest for a while and then I show you how grateful I am." Sam grinned and nodded.


	26. AN

A/N: Let me first apologize that this is not an update and that It has been so long since you have seen an update from me. I recently moved to a new state and transferred to a new posting and a new job. I have spent the last 3 weeks in training and I have 2 more to go. Add the long hours of training with trying to get my new apartment set up and getting used to a new town and I haven't had any time to write. Please be patient with me and I promise that once training is over I will have more time to start writing again.

Thanks,

PhoenixFire


End file.
